CARTAS PARA SASUKE
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Un lazo que une después de la muerte, el hermano mayor aun guia al menor, que pasara con este lazo 100% SASUSAKU
1. SU NOMBRE ES KENJI

**CARTAS PARA SASUKE**

**CARTA I **

**(SU NOMBRE ES KENJI)**

_La cuarta guerra ha terminado, Orochimaru se acerca a Sasuke quien se encuentra sentado con Karin a lado ofreciéndole curarlo con una mordida, el pelinegro se niega y camina hacia sus compañeros del equipo 7_

Sasuke: Como esta Naruto?

Sakura: Se recuperara, solo necesito más chacra pero el necesita una fuerte cantidad

Sasuke: Y como obtendrías más chacra necesitas recuperarte?

Sakura: No, bueno si, necesito chacra de otra persona para transformarlo y luego transmitírselo

Karin: Me puede morder, el zorro o la pelo raro

Sakura: No, Naruto esta inconsciente y tu chacra no es fuerte, si ayuda a la recuperación pero

Sasuke: Que debo hacer

Sakura: Tu, pero

Sasuke: Como te ayudo?

Tsunade: Incate detrás de Sakura, pon tus manos en su espalda, o abrázala y concéntrate

Sasuke: De acuerdo

Karin: Que como abrazar, no no

Orochimaru: Callate Karin, son los tres Sannin y solo entre ellos se pueden ayudar

Tsunade: Nuestros herederos

Orochimaru: Esa chica es parecida a ti pero también distinta

_Sasuke se inca detrás de Sakura y le abraza por la cintura, esto hace que le pelirosa se estremezca pero rápidamente se concentra a seguir su curación con Naruto_

Sasuke: Listo, ahora que hago

Sakura: Concentra tu chacra como si me quisieras atacar solo elévalo

Sasuke: Atacarte, me lo tenías que recordar

Sakura: Concéntrate Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmp molestia, hueles bien

Sakura: Callate, vamos Naruto, despierta

Kakashi: Despierta Naruto

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Sakura: Funciona, vamos Sasuke concéntrate

Sasuke: Es difícil, tu aroma me distrae

Sakura: Solo un poco mas

Naruto: mm aaa tengo hambre

Sakura: Naruto despertaste

Naruto: Hola Sakura-chan, eeee por que el teme te abraza

Sasuke: Por que ahora es mia-_Sasuke sonríe de medio lado sabiendo que esto molestara al rubio-_

Naruto: Que, no no, como

Karin: Como que tuya

Sakura: Vamos calemensee, Sasuke tu suéltame

Sasuke: No, si te suelto

Sakura: Sasuke

_Sakura se suelta del abrazo de Sasuke y se pone de pie de pronto siente un fuerte mareo que la hace caer de espaldas, rápidamente el peli negro la atrapa_

Sasuke: Ves te lo dije, no te quería soltar

Sakura: Que me pasa

Tsunade: Usaste mucho de tu chacra

Orochimauru: Deberá descansar

Tsunade: Pero debemos volver a la aldea

Hinata: Naruto-kun me alegra que estés bien _–Abraza a Naruto-_

Naruto: Hinata, por que lloras

Hinata: Por que tenia miedo que te pasara algo

Naruto: Tranquila estoy bien _–Corresponde el abrazo-_

Karin: Bien si ustedes vuelven a su aldea

Tsunade: Aaaa se que me arrepentiré pero pueden venir con nosotros

Orochimaru: Tsunade, digo Hokague, no nos lincharas?

Tsunade: Los tendré en vigilancia

Sasuke: Hmp, volver, y que aremos ahí

Sakura: Sasuke tu quieres volver?

Sasuke: Ese seria el deseo de mi hermano

Tsunade: Bien entonces debemos marchar

Sai: Uchiha dame a la feita yo la llevare a la aldea

Sasuke: No, yo la llevare

Karin: Que, como pero por que

Kakashi: Sai mejor ayúdame con Naruto

Sai: Peor feita

Karin: Que se durmió como

Hinata: Naruto también

Sai: Yo llevare a Sakura

Sasuke: No ella es mi compañera, es mi responsabilidad igual que Naruto, si quieres ayudar lleva a Naruto, yo me hare cargo de Sakura

Sai:Nooo

Sasuke: Es mi molestia mi responsabilidad

Tsunade: Ya ya ya, Sai ayuda a Hinata y Kakashi con Naruto el pesa mas, tu Uchiha

Sasuke: Hmp

Tsunade: Llevaras a mi discípula, pero si le haces algo te mato

Karin: Que como, pero

Orochimaru: Karin mira bien a Sasuke, dime si alguna vez te miro o a alguien mas como mira a esa chica y al rubio, con esa preocupación, pero felicidad a la vez

Karin: Pero, pero

Suiguetsu: Lastima zanahoria, parece que Sasuke

Karin: Cállate cara de pez

Tsunade: Bien es hora de irnos

Gara: Enviemos comunicados una vez que estemos en nuestras aldeas

Tsunade: Si, despídeme de los demás kagues pero debo atender a los Sannin

Gara: No se preocupe

_Todos los ninjas partieron a su aldea, Sakura y Naruto iban inconscientes por lo que Sasuke llevaba a la pelirosa en brazos, mientras que Kakashi a Naruto en la espalda_

Ino: Sai que sucede

Sai: Parece que el equipo 7 es feliz

Ino: Si, se lo merecen, sufrieron mucho por Sasuke

Tsunade: Descansemos

Sakura: Mmm que pasa

Sasuke: Nada, pararemos

Sakura: Sasuke, no, no fue un sueño

Sasuke: Que molesta eres

_Sakura se da cuenta que Sasuke la tiene en brazos en automatico se sonroja y como puede se baja_

Sakura: Yo yo estoy bien ya

Tsunade: Bien descansaremos aquí

Sasuke: No puedes caminar bien

Sakura: Debo ver a Naruto

Sasuke: Hmp

Naruto: Teme me alegra que estes con nosotros

Sasuke: Como estas? Listo para otra pelea?

Naruto: Si, el futuro Hokague no se rinde

Sakura: Bien, tu chacra esta regulado pero deberas descanzar

Sasuke: Sakura, tu brazo esta lleno de sangre

Sakura: No es nada, ya he cerrado la herida, ven Sasuke

Sasuke: Que quieres

Sakura: Debo curarte, sígueme

Sasuke: Hmp que molesta eres

Karin: Yo, yo lo puedo curar

Sasuke: Tu ayuda a curar a los demás

Karin: Pero pero

Sasuke: Hazlo

_Sakura camino cerca de un pequeño lago donde se lavo la sangre, luego tomo un paño y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Sasuke_

Sakura: Bien, quite la sanngre, ahora iniciare un tratamiento de chacra

Sasuke: Como digas

Sakura: Me alegra que vuelvas- _lo besa en la mejilla e inicia su curación-_

Sasuke: Pensamiento – Siempre evito que Karin me bese, por que no lo evite con ella?

Sakura: Oye Sasuke que ese no es uno de los cuervos de Itachi

Sasuke: Que, Kuroro

Sakura: Es como si quisiera que lo siguiéramos

Sasuke: Sakura espera, Sakura

_Sakura siguió al cuervo detrás de ella hiba Sasuke de pronto llegaron a un templo, casi estaba en ruinas, el cuervo se posó en una de las ruinas en las que se hayaba un espacio _

Sakura: Que quiere este cuervo

Sasuke: Itachi, es un mensaje que significa

Sakura: Sasuke ayúdame ay alguien ahí debajo

Sasuke: Hazte un lado

_Sasuke levanto lo que les impedía ver, al quitarlo de sorprendieron cuando vieron que dos ancianos se abrazaban boca abajo tratando de proteger algo, Sakura con cuidado quito los cuerpos de los ancianos ahí encontraron algo que los dejo anodados un niño de cuatro años_

Sakura: Sasuke se parece a

Sasuke: Itachi, es igual a Itachi

Sakura: Mira esta despertando, hola pequeño como te llamas

_El niño abrió sus ojos dejando ver que eran azul marino, levantándose lentamente_

: Mi nombre? A mama, mama, abuela, abuelo

Sakura: Tranquilo, espera

Sasuke: A donde crees que vas mocoso

_El niño se pone de pie y corre colina abajo ahí el niño se queda pasamado_

: Mama, mama, despierta

_Sakura toma al niño por la espalda y lo abraza, Sasuke ve el cuerpo de una mujer tirado boca arriba dejando ver su piel blanca, sus facciones afinadas, el cabello sujeto con media coleta, y traje de sacerdotisa con el pantalón azul, pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro_

Sasuke: Que demonios paso aquí

Sakura: Tranquilo pequeño

: Mama, mama, mamita

_El cuervo de Itachi se posa en el hombro de Sakura y le da el collar de Itachi el cual trae consigo dos anillos el rojo que Itachi usaba en Akatsuki y uno mas pequeño en color azul marino, al depositarlo Sakura entiende y se lo coloca al niño el cual al mirar al cuervo, para su llanto y solo se abraza de Sakura_

Sasuke: Que siginifica esto, quien es este niño, quien era esta mujer

Sakura: Que paso aquí

_El cuervo se posa en el brazo de Sasuke y con una especie de nube presenta una carta a Sasuke el cual desconcertado la toma_

Sakura: Que dice Sasuke?

Sasuke: Espera, listo esta abierta

Sakura: El niño se durmió puedes leerla

Sasuke: Hmp, -_solo asienta ante lo dicho por la pelirosa- _es una carta de Itachi

Sakura: Y que dice?

Sasuke: Bien

_**Sasuke: **_

_**Supongo que estas confundido, pero si esta carta a llegado a tus manos significa que yo he muerto y la sacerdotisa en el templo en el que te encuentras también, Sasuke el niño que tienes contigo es mi hijo, tiene 4 años, su nombre es Kenji, como ya te escribí es mi hijo y de la sacerdotisa, sé que esto es confuso pero conforme pasen cosas en tu vida recibirás cartas donde te contare todo, sin embargo en este momento te pido que cuides de él, críalo como si fuese tuyo, pero no le des el apellido Uchiha ya que él es el último descendiente del clan de su madre su nombre completo es Kenji Kousuta, por el momento te pido que lo cuides, es un niño bastante desconfiado, si alguien se le acerca y le agrada deja que se quede con esa persona, de lo contrario tendrá mal carácter, según me dijo su madre odia el bistec como yo, pero adora los dangos, que no coma muchos de lo contrario no duerme, es un niño obediente, por favor cuídalo.**_

_**Gracias tu hermano **_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

Sakura: Tu sobrino

Sasuke: Itachi, tenias una familia

Sakura: Entonces la sacerdotisa que esta aquí

Sasuke: Era la madre de este niño

Sakura: Sasuke que aremos

Sasuke: Lo llevaremos con nosotros

Sakura: Bien, pero creo que debemos

Sasuke: Yo me encargare de sepultar a los ancianos y a la mujer

Sakura: Yo curare al pequeño esta lastimado

Sasuke: Sakura, te puedo pedir algo

Sakura: Que sucede?

Sasuke: Ayudame

Sakura: Que, me estas pidiendo que te ayude

Sasuke: Ayúdame a cuidar y criar al niño

Sakura: Sasuke

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SI PRONTO ESTARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP., DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. CONFIANZA Y AMISTAD

**CARTA II**

**(CONFIANZA Y AMISTAD)**

_Sasuke y Sakura terminaron de sepultar los cuerpos cuando el pequeño despertó_

Sakura: Hola Kenji como te sientes?

Kenji: Triste

Sakura: Lo sé, dime deseas algo

Kenji: Mi mama, donde?

Sasuke: La sepultamos aquí junto a los dos ancianos

Sakura: Sasuke, se más sensible

Kenji: Quiero rezar

Sakura: Entonces eso aremos

Sasuke: Rezar? –_Pensamiento (_Este niño fue criado por una sacerdotisa es natural que haga eso, pero porque me duele ver su cara triste, es la primera vez que lo veo)

Sakura: Listo Kenji

Kenji: Si, pero quienes son ustedes

Sasuke: Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: Y yo soy Sakura Haruno

Kenji: Tu Sakura, entonces tú eres mi tío Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sabias de mí?

Kenji: Si, papa siempre hablaba de ti, decía que eras el ninja más fuerte de tu aldea

Sakura: Entonces conociste a tu papa?

Kenji: Si, mi papa era Itachi Uchiha, pero el murió hace un tiempo

Sasuke: Es mejor irnos

Sakura: Ven Kenji yo te cargare

Kenji: Yo puedo solito, mi mama y mi papa me enseñaron a seguirlos en el bosque

_Los dos ninjas comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles para regresar con el grupo, su paso era lento pensando que el niño no los alcanzaría, de un momento al otro el pequeño demostró velocidad, así llegaron al campamento_

Tsunade: Sakura donde estaban?

Naruto: Teme que le hiciste a Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Tks nada, Hokague necesito un favor

Orochimaru: Y ese enano, quién es? se parece

Kakashi: Es Itachi?

Sakura: No, su nombre es Kenji

Ino: Frentona se parece mucho a Sasuke

Karin: Sasuke tenías un hijo?

Suiguetsu: No seas tarada ni que hubiera tenido a ese niño a los 13

Karin: Cállate cara de pez

Tsunade: Bien de que se trata

Sasuke: Es mi sobrino, el hijo de Itachi

Todos: QUEEEEE

Naruto: Teme, tu clan se ha iniciado, tu hermano dejo un niño

Tsunade: Cállate Naruto, como sabes eso?

Sasuke: Itachi dejo esto _–Le entrega la carta y Tsunade la lee detenidamente- _y de este favor es el que quiero hablar

Tsunade: Esperen, ven muchacho acércate

Kenji: Si

Tsunade: Dime cómo te llamas?

Kenji: Mi nombre es Kenji Kousuta mi padre era Itachi Uchiha y mi madre Riku Kousuta, y soy el ultimo del clan Kousuta

Tsunade: Bien, dime pequeño quieres estar con tu tío?

Kenji: Si pero,… no solito

Karin: Y si yo te cuido –_Pensamiento (Asi me ganare la confianza de Sasuke y será mio)_

Kenji: No tú no me caes bien

Suiguetsu: Hasta el pequeño te rechaza_-sale corriendo-_

Karin: Cara de pez deja que te alcance

Orochimaru: Otro Uchiha

Tsunade: Tu maldita víbora, mejor te mantienes lejos de él o dejo que Sasuke te mate

Orochimaru: Solo digo

Tsunade: Entonces quien quieres que te cuide

Kenji: Sakura-sama

Tsunade: Sakura?

Kenji: Si Sakura-sama no es mala

Naruto: Y si te cuido yo también?

Ino: Hay Naruto tu cuidando un niño

Shikamaru: Si apenas te cuidas tu solo

Kakashi: Concuerdo con ellos

Tsunade: Estoy de acuerdo

Naruto: Que con que apenas y me cuido? _–Hace lagrimas dramáticas-_

Tsunade: En eso también, pero estoy de acuerdo en que Sakura sea quien cuide al pequeño

Sakura: Lo hare con gusto Tsunade-sama

Kenji: Agradesco mucho sus atenciones-_El niño hace una reverencia-_

Ino: Es un niño monísimo _ –Ino lo abraza y el niño no objeta ante el abrazo-_

Kenji: Tu me agradas mucho

Shikamaru: Vaya, parece que este niño es selectivo como su tio

Choyi: Pero es mas agradable

Sasuke: Tks, Pero, el vivirá en el barrio Uchiha por ende Sakura vivirá conmigo y con el

Tsunade: Que, no, estas loco

Sakura: Queee, no yo no puedo, mis padres se volverían locos

Orochimaru: Yo puedo ayudar a cuidarlo mientras ella está por la noche en su casa

Tsunade: Ya te dije que tu ni te le acercas tepocata

Sasuke: Solo así Sakura puede cuidar a Kenji

Naruto: Teme, no tú no te llevas a Sakura-chan

Karin: No, no, yo yo lo puedo cuidar por las noches

Jugo: Karin mejor calla

Sasuke: Sakura vive conmigo y con Kenji y eso es todo

Tsunade: Sakura, lamento esto pero, aceptas esta misión?

Sakura: Yo yo –_Sakura mira al pequeño que ahora la abraza de las piernas, ella le sonríe tiernamente- _Si lo are, iré a vivir con ellos

Tsunade: Mira Uchiha le haces algo a Sakura y te mato

Naruto: Pero vieja, Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Que molestos

_Después de dicha discusión todos durmieron esa noche en el bosque, Sasuke miraba interesado como la pelirosa y Naruto daban de comer a Kenji y jugaban con el evitando que recordara su reciente perdida, incluso Ino y Shikamaru participaban, Sai se acercó a ellos y dejo al niño dibujar enseñándole como sus dibujos podían tomar vida, el pequeño estaba fascinado_

Orochimaru: Dime Sasuke, es conveniente que tengas ese niño

Sasuke: Que molestia, pero si, es un Uchiha

Jugo: Y le darás el apellido

Karin: Después de todo es el hijo de tu hermano

Sasuke: No mi hermano pidió que no lo hiciera, al parecer el enano tiene que restaurar su clan algún día, y para los Uchiha estoy yo

Karin: Eso quiere decir que quieres hijos

Sasuke: Tal vez, pero aun no

Suiguetsu: Ni te apuntes zanahoria

Jugo: Ahí van de nuevo

Sasuke: Tks, Orochimaru, investiga sobre el clan de ese mocoso, quiero saber con quién se lio mi hermano _–Se pone de pie-_

Orochimaru: Donde vas?

Sasuke: Donde no me fastidie nadie

_Sasuke camina hasta el lago nuevamente, mientras medita todo lo sucedido siente como dos presencias se posan a lado de el_

Naruto: Teme por que siempre quieres estar alejado _–Pone su mano en el hombro del Uchiha-_

Sakura: Recuerda somos tu equipo _–Se toma del brazo que queda libre del moreno-_

Sasuke: A ustedes quienes los invito?

Naruto: Solitos, es que ya estuviste tanto tiempo lejos _–Pone cara de perro triste-_

Sakura: Se que nos detestas pero nosotros te queremos

Sasuke: Hmp, bueno, mejor volvemos o la Hokague se altera

Naruto: Siiii vamos cárgame teme _–se sube de caballito sobre Sasuke-_

Sakura: Entonces llévenme a mí también

Sasuke: Par de, bájense

Naruto: No teme, detente

_Los chicos caen al piso y encima de ellos Sakura, mientras que Naruto y Sakura ríen Sasuke solo hace cara de fastidio y se levanta, mientras observa como el rubio ayuda a Sakura. Luego se encaminan a su campamento donde ellos serían quienes harían guardia, Sasuke es designado el primero en esa noche por lo que vigila desde un árbol y mira como duermen sus dos compañeros, pero mira más a una ojiverde quien duerme abrazando al pequeño Kenji, así amaneció y se encaminaron a la aldea, a la llegada todos fueron atendidos en el hospital y recibidos por sus familias_

Naruto: Por fin en casa

Tsunade: Bien, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura ustedes se quedan

Naruto: Que pero

Sasuke: Bien, Kenji espera afuera

Kenji: Si señor

Tsunade: Ese niño será un gran ninja

Sakura: Por que nos quedamos Tsunade-san

Tsunade: Bien, ustedes vuelven a ser el equipo 7, por tanto les asignare misión en un mes, ahora descansen, bueno Sakura tú ya tienes una misión

Sakura: Hable con mis padres, dicen que al ser una misión debo cumplir

Naruto: Y yo voy a ayudarrrrr

Tsunade: Respecto a eso, Naruto, tú llevaras a ese niño a la academia

Sasuke: Por qué el?, ese mocoso es de mi familia

Tsunade: Uchiha a ti te vamos a asignar la misión de restaurar el barrio, no llevaras a mi discípula a una pocilga

Kakashi: Además, de que ellos son tu equipo, son tus amigos

Sasuke: Va amigos, bueno eso es todo

Tsunade: Si pueden retirarse

Sasuke: Vámonos Sakura, muévete

Sakura: Si, con su permiso Tsunade-sama

Naruto: Espérenme

_La puerta se cerró justo en la cara de Naruto, lo cual hizo que se golpeara en la nariz, mientras que Sakura caminaba de la mano de Kenji el cual miraba asombrado toda la aldea_

Sakura: Te gusta la aldea Kenji?

Kenji: Si es muy grande

Sasuke: Hmp, que nunca habías ido a una?

Kenji: No, bueno al pueblo al pie de la montaña, pero mama decía que era peligroso

Sakura: Entonces toda tu vida has estado en el templo?

Kenji: Si, y mi mama me dijo que un día conocería el lugar donde nació papa

Sakura: Y donde nació tu mama?

Kenji: No sé, bueno la abuela dijo que se quemó, pero no me dijo mas

Sasuke: Sakura necesitas algo de tu casa antes de irnos al barrio?

Sakura: No, ya todo lo enviaron mis papas, pero necesito que compremos unas cosas

Sasuke: Que necesitas?

Sakura: Primero, medicinas, tu y Kenji aun necesitan curaciones, dos comida decente para Keji, y tres algo de ropa para el

Sasuke: Por la ropa no te preocupes en el barrio hay, en lo otro estoy de acuerdo vamos rápido

_Los tres llegaron al barrio donde afuera esparaban Jugo, Suiguetsu, Karin y Orochimaru_

Karin: Bien donde nos mandaras

Suiguetsu: Zanahoria cállate

Orochimaru: Yo los dejo aquí, Tsunade me dijo que me presentara en el hospital y que después en la torre

Sasuke: Bien, bueno Jugo Suiguetsu, Karin síganos

_Sasuke los condujo hasta una casa que quedaba a una calle de la casa principal, si bien no era pequeña tampoco era muy grande, tenía tres habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, y dos baños uno dentro de una habitación, un pequeño estudio y un jardín de entrenamiento_

Karin: Aquí nos quedaremos?

Sasuke: Si aquí es

Karin: No estaremos muy apretados?

Sasuke: No es una habitación para cada uno

Karin: No, a ver ya no entendí

Suiguetsu: Zanahoria a Orochimaru le darán un apartamento vigilado por ambus y esta casa es para Jugo, para ti y para mi

Karin: QUEEEE

Sasuke: Sakura, el enano y yo estaremos en la casa principal

Karin: Pero, pero

Jugo: Necesitas ayuda Sasuke?

Sasuke: No instálense ustedes, yo me are cargo haya, bien Sakura, enano vamos a casa

_Sasuke los llevo a la casa principal del clan ahí ya había pagado para que fuese limpiada_

Sakura: Vaya es muy grande

Kenji: Es mas tan grande como el templo

Sasuke: Hmp, aquí vivíamos tu padre y yo de niños

Kenji: Yo, yo puedo pedirle algo

Sasuke: Que quieres?

Kenji: Puedo dormir en, en, la habitación de mi papa

Sasuke: Por el momento no enano, anda sígueme

Kenji: Si, señor

Sasuke: Tks no me digas señor, soy tu tío trátame como eso

Kenji: Mama se molestaría

Sakura: No lo creo, es tu tío

Kenji: Sakura-sama

Sakura: No me digas así tampoco, que tal si me llamas por mi

Sasuke: Dile tía y yo soy tu tío punto.

Sakura: Hee?

Kenji: Esta bien, tío me puedes indicar la habitación?

Sasuke: Sígueme enano, te tengo que dar ropa

_Sasuke camina hasta un armario ahí saca la que fuese su ropa en la infancia_

Sasuke: Toma, báñate, ponte esto y luego baja a cenar

Kenji: Pero yo….

Sakura: Tranquilo yo te preparare el baño

Sasuke: Creo que puede solo

Sakura: Mira Sasuke es un niño y yo lo voy a cuidar así que no te metas

Kenji: Gracias Sakura-sama

Sakura: Dime tía tu tío Sasuke lo ha dicho

Kenji: Si Saku, digo tía

Sasuke: Bien enano vamos, te daría la habitación de tu padre pero yo me quedare ahí, ya que es mas adecuada para mi

Sakura: Pero Sasuke

Sasuke: Tomaras la mia, y tu Sakura sígueme

_Sasuke dejo al niño en la habitación y luego llevo a Sakura a su habitación ahí había una cama matrimonial grande, con un cobertor azul cielo con el símbolo Uchiha en medio, la recamara era color blanca, al igual que el armario, y dentro de la habitación había un baño_

Sasuke: Tu te quedaras aquí, era la habitación de mis padres, pero es más, para una mujer

Sakura: Bien yo dejare mis cosas, ayudare a Kenji y preparare la cena

Sasuke: Hmp, como digas

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: Que quieres

Sakura: Gracias por volver, recuerda esto somos tus amigos y siempre te ayudaremos

Sasuke: Hmp, como digas, amigos.

_Sasuke se encierra en su habitación, solo escucha las risas del niño y Sakura_

Sasuke: Amistad esa estupidez no me sirve de nada

_De pronto el cuervo de su hermano aparece y le entrega una carta_

Sasuke: Tks, otra carta que es esta vez

_**Sasuke: **_

_**Si ya tienes esta carta quiere decir que has vuelto a la aldea, bien, espero que restaures el barrio, bueno sabes que para esto necesitaras amigos, y tu podrás decir, quien soy yo para escribirte de amigos, bueno, esto tiene que ver como conocí a la madre de Kenji.**_

_**Todo inicio un año antes de lo sucedido con nuestro clan…..**_

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

**Instructor: Bien el día de hoy tienes una misión en una aldea con solo 3 ninjas **

**Itachi: Y por qué solo tengo que ir yo?**

**Instructor: Por que como anbu, aun a tus 12 años tienes la capacidad de traer el mensaje de esa aldea sin problemas, además queremos que entregues algunos rollos solicitados por él ninja que cuida esa aldea, debo decirte que los ninjas ahí son monjes el resto del pueblo es cuidado por 3 sacerdotisas, así que no tendrás problemas**

**Itachi: Bien entonces parto ahora**

_**Partí a la aldea, quedaba a 4 días por lo que me apresure ya que quería regresar a casa y ayudarte con tus entrenamientos**_

**Aldeano: Lo podemos ayudar?**

**Itachi: Si busco a Nobu Kousuta**

**Aldeano: El señor esta en las afueras regresa en uno o dos días, puede ir a preguntar a su casa, es la que está al otro extremo de la aldea**

**Itachi: Muchas gracias**

_**Llegue a una casa elegante y de gran tamaño, me sorprendió, entre y ahí se encontraba una sacerdotisa de unos 17 o 18 años junto a una pequeña vestida de la misma forma de uno años**_

**Itachi: Perdón busco al monje Kousuta**

**Sacerdotisa: Bienvenido, yo soy la sacerdotisa Haname y mi padre no se encuentra por el momento**

**Itachi: Vengo de la aldea de Konoha **

**Haname: Mika-chan tus sabes algo?**

**Mika: No hermana, tal vez Riku o Shinji sepan algo**

**Haname: Venga pase, mi madre la sacerdotisa Umi lo recibirá**

**Itachi: De acuerdo**

_**Sin mas palabras seguí a la sacerdotisa, y dejamos a la mas pequeña en el patio, luego entramos a la sala donde una sacerdotisa mayor de unos 40 años se presento**_

**Haname: Madre, este joven viene a dejar documentos a padre**

**Umi: Bienvenido, lamento decirle que mi hijo y su padre han salido y regresaran en dos días**

**Itachi: Entiendo, entonces esperare**

**Umi: Le agradezco, por el momento nosotras no lo podemos atender, pero lo dejaremos en manos de la única –suspira resignada- ninja del lugar**

**Itachi: De acuerdo**

**Umi: Mika donde esta Riku?**

**Mika: Esta en el campo de entrenamiento con su arco y practicando cosas que papa le dejo**

**Umi: Por más que intento, insiste en no ser sacerdotisa**

**Itachi: Perdón?**

**Umi: Perdón, Riku es mi hija también, sin embargo ella se niega a ser sacerdotisa, e insiste en querer ser ninja como su padre y su hermano**

**Itachi: Pues no le veo lo malo**

**Umi: Para ustedes es normal tener kunoichis, pero para mi clan no, por nuestra herencia todas debemos ser sacerdotisas y ella rompe eso**

_**De pronto se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una chica de 12 años de tez blanca, proporciones perfectas para su edad y un hermoso cabello negro azulado que lleva atado con una coleta alta, un pantalón ninja ajustado en color negro una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra ajustada y sandalias blancas**_

**Umi: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te quites las sandalias Riku**

**Riku: Lo siento es que Mika me dijo que tenías una misión para mi**

**Umi: Si así es**

**Riku: En tu cara mama jajaja, tu me das mi misión bien dime cual es**

**Umi: Deja de brincotear, tu misión es ayudar, guiar y atender a este joven ninja**

**Riku: QUEEE, mama, eso es misión de mis hermanas**

**Haname: Lo sentimos Riku pero esta es una misión de ninjas y ya que eres la única ninja que se encuentra**

**Umi: Es tu misión**

**Riku: Ashh que fastidio **

**Umi: RIKU**

**Riku: Perdón mama**

**Umi: Bien, le presento a mi hija Riku Kousuta**

**Itachi: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha**

**Riku: Hola, bien ven vamos**

**Umi: Ten tacto**

**Riku: Siii mamaaaa**

**Umi: Por favor siga con mi hija**

_**Segui en silencio a la chica, que me guio a una habitación de la casa**_

**Riku: Bien te quedaras aquí**

**Itachi: Gracias, esta casa es bastante grande**

**Riku: Si, es que albergamos a los huérfanos que sus aldeas han desaparecido **

**Itachi: Ya veo**

**Riku: Deja tus cosas, ven acompáñame**

**Itachi: Bien**

_**Riku me llevo hasta un campo de entrenamiento**_

**Itachi: Y que aremos aquí**

**Riku: Yo entrenar**

**Itachi: Mmm yo entrenare también**

**Riku: En serio? Entrenarías conmigo?**

**Itachi: Y por que quieres que entrene contigo?**

**Riku: Quiero ser una ninja muy fuerte**

**Itachi: Bien pero**

**Riku: Zen, Kai, Kenta**

**Zen: Quien es el chico**

**Kenta: Te esta molestando?**

**Kai: Dinos Riku**

**Riku: No sean idiotas- **_**Los golpea en la cabeza-**_**respeten a un superior el es un ninja **

**Itachi: Hola**

**Kai: Hay que genio**

**Kenta: Bienvenido, nos ayudaras a entrenar?**

**Itachi: Ustedes también quieren ser ninjas?**

**Zen: Claro, queremos proteger la aldea**

**Kai: Pero Riku-chan siempre nos gana, no somos fuertes como ella**

**Kenta: Parece bestia**

**Riku: Haaaa dejen que los alcance inútiles **

**Itachi: JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Kenta: Shinji-sensei**

**Shinji: Ya Riku los mataras**

**Riku: Oni-chan**

**Shinji: Joven Uchiha**

**Itachi: Buenas noches**

**Riku: Pensé que volvían en dos días**

**Shiji: Papa regresara hasta entonces, yo volví porque bueno, si no estoy tu matas a este trio jejeje**

**Itachi: Entonces aun esperare**

**Shinji: Si, ya que mi padre es el destinatario no yo**

**Itachi: Bien**

**Riku: Oni-chan podremos entrenar con el?**

**Shinji: Claro si nuestro amigo quiere**

**Itachi: Yo amigo?**

**Zen: Claro, eres nuestro amigo jejeje**

**Kenta: A menos que no quieras**

**Riku: No quieres?**

**Itachi: Claro por que no?**

_**Esos dos dias lo pase en esa aldea, por alguna razón, hice fuertes lazos con los 4 chicos, eran habilidosos pero Riku su carácter me lo recordaba mucho tu amigo Naruto, incluso su forma de sonreír**_

**Itachi: Bien entonces es hora de mi partida**

**Nobu: Gracias por el mensaje y la espera**

**Itachi: No es nada**

**Umi: Vaya con cuidado**

**Shinji: Puedes volver cuando quieras**

**Haname: Vaya con cuidado joven**

**Mika: Gracias por venir**

**Itachi: Bien me marcho**

_**Me adentre al bosque y cuando estaba apunto de acelerar el paso Riku, Kai, Zen y Kenta me alcanzaron**_

**Zen: Eyyy espera**

**Kai: No te vayas aun**

**Kenta: Para**

**Itachi: Que pasa?**

**Riku: Que te vas sin despedirte de tus amigos**

**Kai: Ahora si adiós jejeje**

**Zen: Cuando vengas o pases cerca acuérdate de nosotros**

**Kenta: Entrenaremos para ser ninjas como tu**

**Riku: Y, cuenta que nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos **

**Itachi: Lo tendré en cuenta adiós**

_**Volví a la aldea, un año después se me dio la orden que ya conoces, y comencé mi fuga, sin embargo al ir saliendo de la aldea fui atacado lo cual me causo heridas considerables, estuve vagando por tres o cuatro días no lo recuerdo, hasta que resbale de un árbol, estaba a punto de caer el suelo firme todo se oscurecio, de pronto comencé a abrir mis ojos, y de manera borrosa comencé a ver a una persona que me ponía un paño en la frente, era ella era Riku**_

**Riku: Por fin despertaste**

**Itachi: Donde, donde estoy**

**Zen: En nuestra guaridada que no nos recuerdas?**

**Kai: Esta vivo**

**Kenta: Creo que si**

**Riku: Callense, y traigan mas agua ahora**

**Zen: Vengan**

**Itachi: Como llegue aquí?**

**Riku: Kenta estaba cerca del lugar donde caíste y luego te trajo aquí**

**Kai: Nos enteramos que te perseguían**

**Itachi: Y por que me ayudan?**

**Zen: Por que eres nuestro amigo lo recuerdas?**

**Itachi: Amigo**

**Kenta: Y los amigos nos ayudamos pase lo que pase**

**Riku: No te dejaremos solo, te lo dijimos, además de lo que te acusan sabemos que no lo arias sin alguna razón justa**

**Zen: Cuenta con nosotros te ayudaremos**

**Itachi: Necesito recuperarme **

**Kai: Pues te puedes quedar aquí **

**Itachi: Gracias**

_**En ese momento ellos me extendieron su ayuda sin importar por que me buscaban, sabia que no estaba solo.**_

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

**Es así como conocí una amistad que iba más allá de lo que pudiera hacer, sé que tienes amigos así, por ende acepta su ayuda, ya que no siempre podrán estar con nosotros, asi que aprécialos y enséñale a Kenji el valor de esa amistad. Recuerda aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos no es símbolo de debilidad, si no de valor.**

**TU HERAMNO ITACHI.**

_Sasuke se quedó callado, bajo a la cocina y ahí miro a Sakura quien preparaba la cena, luego a Kenji quien ayudaba a poner la mesa, se sentó sin decir una sola palabra veía a la pelirosa quien en el mismo silencio le sirvió la cena, ella platicaba con el pequeño, luego termino su cena y salió_

Sakura: Sasuke estas bien?

Sasuke: Hmp, que no puedo estar solo

Sakura: Eres odioso

Sasuke: Callate, eres una molestia

Sakura: Si, si, eso ya lo se, bueno descanza hasta mañana

Sasuke: Hmp

_La noche paso sin problemas, asi como tres dias mas, Sasuke se encargaba de las reparaciónes de su barrio,_

Naruto: Hey necesitas una manita?

Sasuke: No

Suiguetsu: Si jefe si la necesitamos

Karin: Vamos Sasuke esto no es fácil

Jugo: No nos caería mal

Sasuke: Que no

Kiba: Ay el Uchiha siempre orgulloso

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke te ayudaremos

Sasuke: Oye Sakura y Kenji

Ino: Lo cuidara Shizune y Tsunade mientras te ayudamos

Sasuke: Ayudar?

Shikamaru: Ya no te hagas del rogar que esto me da pereza

Hinata: Naruto-kun nos dijo que estabas arreglando tu casa

Rock-lee: Y como tus amigos te venimos a ayudar

Sasuke: Amigos?

Naruto: Si teme, siempre seremos tus amigos

Sakura: Vamos iniciemos esto

_Todos ayudaron a Sasuke y al equipo Taka, entre ellos habia risas y diversión_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Que pasa

Sakura: Ves no estas solo

Sasuke: Y a que viene ese comentario

Sakura: A que pase, lo que pase siempre nos tendras

Sasuke: Hmp, pues creo que debo decir gracias, aunque son un estorbo

Naruto: Teme jajaja_-le arroja una brocha con pintura-_

Sasuke: Tu, maldito, que no ves que no eres un niño

Sakura: JAJAJAJAJA pero te dio justo en la cara JAJAJAJA

Sasuke: Eso te parece gracioso Sakura

Sakura: Pues si jejejejej

_Sasuke toma la brocha y pinta la cara de Sakura_

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJA te ves graciosa JAJAJA

Sakura: Narutooooo

Sasuke: Te queda ese color molestia

Sakura: Sasukeeeee

Naruto: Corre teme

Sasuke: Por que?

_Sakura da un fuerte golpe al piso, el moreno entendio lo dicho por el rubio y corrió con el tras ellos la pelirosa, Sasuke sonreía en su interior, amistad eso era a lo que se referia su hermano, esa amistad que sin importar lo que pase, esta ahí._

**QUE TAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI AUN ME FALTA ACCION, PERO TIEMPO AL TIEMPO, BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, TODOS SON BUENO PARA CONSTRUIR MEJOR LA HISTORIA. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. CUANDO LA AMISTAD PASA A SER AMOR

**CARTA III**

**CUANDO LA AMISTAD PASA A SER AMOR**

_Han pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea con su sobrino, y que a la vez vive con Sakura, si bien habían tenido misiones estas misiones no implicaban quedarse fuera de la aldea más de un día, el inicio del ciclo escolar en la academia comenzaba_

Naruto: Buenos diassss

Sakura: Buenos días Naruto

Naruto: Vine por Kenji, lo tengo que llevar a la academia

Sakura: Es raro que te levantes temprano

Naruto: Es que no quiero que le vaya mal como me iba a mi

Sakura: Jejeje siéntate te daré algo de desayunar aún es temprano

Kenji: Naruto-san, buenos días

Naruto: Listo Kenji

Kenji: Siiii

_Sasuke entro a la cocina nadie noto su presencia vio como Sakura servía el desayuno al pequeño Kenji y le revolvía el cabello esta escena lo enbobo, pero todo ese momento se vio interrumpido por la voz de Naruto quien hablaba con Kenji y Sakura reía también, esto enojo mucho al moreno_

Sasuke: Dobe que haces aquí?

Naruto: Hola teme, vine por Kenji hoy lo llevare a la academia

Sakura: Siéntate Sasuke, te sirvo algo de desayunar

Sasuke: Hmp, está bien

Naruto: Gracias por el desayuno Sakura-chan, vamos Kenji es tu primer día

Kenji: Si, nos vemos más tarde tío Sasuke, tía Sakura

Sakura: Toma tu almuerzo

Kenji: Gracias

Sakura: Que tengas un buen día. Sasuke dile algo

Sasuke: Entrena mucho

Kenji: Si adiós

Naruto: Nos vemos más tarde chicos

Sasuke: Que molesto es Naruto

Sakura: Pues tiene una buena relación con Kenji

Sasuke: Y dime Sakura que harás hoy?

Sakura: Iré medio día al hospital, tengo pacientes que atender, después iré a casa de mis padres, y después iré por Kenji ya que Naruto tiene que salir de misión

Sasuke: Yo iré por ti a casa de tus padres y después vamos por el enano

Sakura: No, no es necesario Sasuke

Sasuke: Mira el enano es mi responsabilidad y en este tiempo tu también

Sakura: Pero Sasuke, puedo ir con Sai

Sasuke: No iras con nadie solo conmigo entendiste?

Sakura: Oye Sasuke

_Sasuke se para y toma a Sakura por los brazos esta se queda perpleja ante el toque, luego él toma la barbilla de la pelirosa y se acerca lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca sus labios, la ojiverde lo mira sin poderse mover_

Sasuke: Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese sustituto de segunda, tu eres mi responsabilidad, mi molestia mi responsabilidad

Sakura: Sasuke, que estás diciendo

Sasuke: Que de hoy en adelante eres mía, mi mujer, solo mía

Sakura: Estas loco

_Sakura intenta zafarse del agarre pero el la detiene y la besa de manera que ella queda totalmente paralizada, el reclama sus labios de una manera demandante, esto estremeció a la pelirosa pero correspondió el beso, después por la falta de aire se separaron _

Sasuke: Entendiste, eres mi molestia mi responsabilidad

Sakura: No, no entiendo pensé que me odiabas

Sasuke: Eres una molestia, me voy tengo misión con Kakashi

Sakura: Espera Sasuke

_El moreno se fue sin voltear a ver a la mujer que acababa de besar, saltaba de casa en casa hasta llegar al lugar donde Kakashi se encontraba_

Sasuke: Hmp, este sensei, jamás cambia

Sai: Buenos días Uchiha

Sasuke: Tks, eres tú

Sai: Uchiha que mal humor no sé cómo la feita de aguanta

Sasuke: No te importa

Sai: Bueno ya que no me debe importar como te lleves con ella te informo que la invitare a salir

Sasuke: No te atrevas

Sai: Por qué no?, la feita no tiene pareja, no me dirás que tu eres algo de ella

Sasuke: No te metas en lo que no te importa

Kakashi: Bien buenos días

Sasuke: Te salvaste maldito

Kakashi: Que pasa aquí

Sai: Nada, solo bromeaba con el

Kakashi: Sai, él no es como Naruto mídete

_Mientras una pelirosa va al hospital confundida por lo sucedido en la mañana una chica rubia de ojos azules se le acerca_

Ino: Frentona que piensas

Sakura: He a nada, solo que tengo muchos pendientes y ya sabes

Ino: Frentona ven tengo que enseñarte algo

Sakura: Que es

Ino: Mira

Sakura: Es, mi traje

Ino: Si Hinata termino de coserlo

Sakura: Ahora soy oficialmente

Ino: Si, la segunda al mando del hospital

Sakura: Esto es sorprendente es mucho

Ino: Hay frentona como mucho, lo que hiciste en batalla tiene grandes méritos

Shizune: Mucha charla, anden ayúdenme que ay muchos pacientes

Ino: Si ya vamos

Sakura: Es mejor ir si no jejeje

_La tarde llego y Sakura se despidió de Ino luego fue a casa de sus padres, después de dos horas el timbre de la casa Haruno suena_

Sra. Haruno: Yo abro, buenas tardes

Sasuke: Buenas tardes, vengo por Sakura

Sr. Haruno: Si es Sasuke Uchiha, anda pasa

Sasuke: No, gracias, tenemos que ir por mi sobrino

Sra. Haruno: Sakura vinieron por ti

Sakura: Si, si ya voy

Sasuke: Bien nos retiramos

Sakura: Vendré pronto

Sra. Haruno: Cuídate hija

: Uchiha cuida de ella

Sasuke: Téngalo por seguro

_Los dos jóvenes iban caminando rumbo a la academia a recoger al pequeño Kenji _

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Si si dime

Sasuke: No quiero que la copia se te acerque

Sakura: Sai?

Sasuke: Si el

Sakura: Mira él es mi amigo y estaré con el cuándo yo quiera

Sasuke: Recuerdas lo de esta mañana?

Sakura: Sasuke dime que somos, o que sientes por mí para sentirte con ese derecho

Sasuke: Mira Sakura

:Perdon que los interrumpa

Sakura: Iruka-sensei

Sasuke: Le paso algo al enano?

Iruka: Por favor entren tengo que hablar de el

_Los dos siguieron a Iruka hasta un salón de clase_

Sakura: Y Kenji?

Iruka: El está con Hatake afuera

Sasuke: Que es lo que pasa?

Iruka: Sasuke, este niño paso hoy mismo el examen para genin

Sakura: Como puede ser solo tiene 4 años

Iruka: Parece ser que tu hermano se encargó de darle entrenamiento ninja y su madre de conocimientos como literatura, matemáticas, además a inspección de Gai el niño sabe técnicas muy avanzadas entre ellas jutsus medicos

Sasuke: Y que piensan hacer con el?

Iruka: Tenemos dos alternativas, graduarlo y asignarlo como genin, o retenerlo hasta que cumpla al menos 7 años

Sasuke: Quien mas sabe de eso?

Iruka: Solo Hatake, Gai y yo

Sasuke: Reténganlo

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: No quiero que lo vean como un arma como a su padre

Iruka: Esta bien, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles

Sakura: Iruka-sensei esto no se lo comenté a Naruto

Iruka: Por qué?

Sakura: Él está emocionado con que Kenji aprenda quiere ser como un hermano mayor

Iruka: Bien entiendo, aunque Sasuke

Sasuke: Si

Iruka: Deberás entrenar a ese niño, tiene mucha energía y no queremos que se malgaste Hatake y Gai ayudaran

Sasuke: Entiendo

Iruka: Bien eso es todo

Sakura: Gracias Iruka-sensei

_Sakura y Sasuke salieron y en el patio se encontraba Kenji "jugando" con Kakashi a ser atrapado_

Kakashi: Si que eres rápido

Kenji: Gracias sensei

Sasuke: Enano

Sakura: Kenji

Kenji: Tia Sakura _–Corre y abraza a Sakura-_

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Así los dos juntos y como caminaban por el pequeño parecen una pareja enamorada

Sasuke: Tks, tú y tus tonterías

Sakura: Tonterías?

Kakashi: Bien creo que es hora de irme

Sakura: Seguirás con tu lectura

Kakashi: No, como crees, bueno adiós

Sasuke: Hmp no cambia sigue leyendo esas cosas

Sakura: Mejor vamos a casa, deje hecha la cena

Kenji: Si, después quiero entrenar

Sakura: Yo te ayudare, pero por el momento anda una carrera a la casa

Kenji: Tío, tu también entrenaras conmigo?

Sasuke: _-Sasuke recuerda que pedia ayuda de la misma forma a su hermano-_Claro enano ahora camina tengo hambre

Kenji: Vamos tía Sakura

Sakura: Buena respuesta Sasuke-_Se acerca y besa su mejilla-_

_El moreno se quedo inmóvil, luego al notar que lo habían dejado solo por motivo de su carrera, los alacanzo, al llegar el moreno tomo al pequeño y salio al patio de entrenamiento ya que entrenaría con el antes de la cena_

Sakura: Sasuke, Kenji la cena esta lista

Sasuke: Ya vamos, anda enano a cenar

Kenji: Siiiiii

Sakura: Kenji, lávate antes de cenar

Sasuke: Que hay de cenar

Sakura: Tu tambien, apestando a sudor no cenas

Sasuke: Tks, que molesta eres

Sakura: Quieres cenar, lávate

_El moreno subio y al subir vio que el pequeño se lavaba afanosamente la cara_

Sasuke: Hmp, anda trae tu toalla

Kenji: Pero

Sasuke: Si no nos duchamos Sakura no nos da de cenar sudamos mucho

Kenji: Esta bien

_Sasuke puso la ducha para el niño y el tomo la suya en el cuarto de Sakura, luego salio a la recamara y se vistió se pondría su camisa azul marino con el sibolo de su clan, sus pantalones y listo salio, el sabia que esa ropa habia sido de su hermano por lo que sentía nostalgia, al salir vio a Kenji con la que fuese su ropa a esa edad, sonrio levemente y le revolvió el cabello, luego bajaron a donde se encontraba Sakura, ahí Sasuke paro su paso el pequeño hizo lo mismo, Sakura usba su kimono rojo de siempre, pero ahora con manga larga, su cabello habia crecido desde que habían vuelto lo tenia por debajo de sus hombros, Sasuke sonrio de nuevo, era muy parcida a su madre._

Sasuke: _-Que demonios me pasa por que la miro asi?-_

Sakura: Vaya, asi están mejor, anden a cenar

Kenji: Si

Sakura: Sasuke te sientas o que?

Sasuke: Hmp, molesta

Sakura: Tu no cambias

Kenji: Gracias por la comida

_La cena transcurría con calma, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves todo era paz, Sasuke miraba a Sakura de una manera insistente, luego el pequeño niño termino su cena y Sakura salio para llevarlo a dormir_

Sakura: Se ha quedado dormido

Sasuke: Es normal, entreno a mi nivel

Sakura: Es un niño muy hábil

Sasuke: Si, pero no lo presionare

Sakura: Sasuke, antes de llegar por Kenji, te hice una pregunta

Sasuke: Cual era?

Sakura: Que somos tu y yo?

_Sasuke no supo que responder, era un momento de tensión, pero el grito de un rubio la rompió, en ese momento agradeció que su amigo se presentara_

Naruto: Hola, vine en cuanto pude donde está el pequeño Kenji?

Sakura: Ha, Naruto, se ha quedado dormido

Naruto: Ay teme, porque lo dejaste dormir

Sasuke: Porque es un niño dobe

Naruto: Oigan

Sakura: Que pasa?

Naruto: Tengo hambree

Sakura: Anda toma asiento te serviré

Naruto: Sakura-chan te preocupas por mi

Sakura: No, solo que no quiero dejar sobras

Naruto: Me hiciste sentir Akamru

Sakura: Akamaru es más lindo

_Sasuke aprovecho y salió de la concina a su patio, subió a la terraza de su casa y se sentó, la pregunta hecha por Sakura lo tenía desconcertado_

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Que demonios pasa, porque la bese, porque le dije que es mi mujer, que maldita cosa me está pasando, ella solo es mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga, solo eso es mi amgia como el dobe de Naruto, pero porque siento todo esto.-

_De pronto uno de los cuervos de su Itachi apareció con una tercera carta, sin temor Sasuke la tomo y la abrió lentamente_

**Sasuke: **

**En estos momentos debes estar pensando en algo llamado amor, bien, sé que dirás que esas cosas son estúpidas y que es fastidioso y para los débiles, si Kuroro te ha dado esta carta es porque es momento de que entiendas cuando la amistad pasa a ser amor.**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Habian pasado ya 4 meses desde que los chicos me ayudaban a recuperarme, yo me sentía triste pero ellos siempre estaban conmigo, cierto dia el hermano de Riku se entero que ellos me habían estado dando refugio**_

**Shinji: Uchiha**

**Itachi: Que demonios**

**Kai: No te preocupes ya todos en el templo lo saben**

**Kenta: El jefe quiere que vayas a la casa**

**Zen: Anda vamos**

**Itachi: Pero yo, yo, soy**

**Shinji: Mira, sabemos que paso, pero Riku nos conto parte de la historia**

**Itachi: Riku?**

**Shinji: Aunque no lo creas ella pidió que no te delatemos, y también supo cómo negociar con mi madre**

**Itachi: Negociar**

**Kai: Si, la deberías ver se ve graciosa**

**Kenta: El jefe acepto a la primera pero **

**Zen: Su madre no lo hizo, pero supo como ganarse la aprobación**

_**Los chicos me llevaron hasta la casa sacerdotal, cuando entre vi a Haname y a Maki quienes barrian la calle**_

**Haname: Uchiha-san, que bueno que este bien**

**Maki: Bienvenido**

**Nobu: Hijas recuerden por el momento el solo es Shin**

**Haname: Si padre**

**Nobu: Bienvenido pasa**

**Itachi: Gracias**

**Nobu: Riku nos conto todo, fue idea de ella cambiarte el nombre y darte guarida aquí**

**Itachi: Y usted por que no me delata**

**Nobu: Haaa, veras yo tambien soy un ninja renegado**

**Itachi: Usted?**

**Nobu: Fue hace mucho, me negué a matar a un grupo de mujeres, y después de eso hui de mi aldea**

**Itachi: Y como llego aquí**

**Nobu: Por que una de esas mujeres era mi ahora esposa**

**Itachi: Ya veo, pero puedo ver a Riku me gustaría agradecerlo**

**Nobu: Claro, su madre esta muy agradecida contigo**

_**Entramos a la capilla de oración ahí estaba Umi como siempre con su traje de sacerdotisa rojo, a lado de ella orando estaba de espaldas otra sacerdotisa pero con el traje en color azul marino, su cabello era muy largo tanto que tapaba toda su espalda y tocaba sus pies aun incada, llevaba media coleta con un listón como adorno, Umi me hizo señal de acercarme y cuando lo hice vi el rostro de la otra sacerdotisa era Riku quien oraba y hacia un ritual de purificación **_

**Umi: Suficiente por hoy**

**Riku: Bien mama**

**Nobu: Mira quien vino**

**Riku: Ita.. digo Shin jeje**

**Itachi: Hola**

**Umi: Vayan a hablar afuera yo terminare esto**

_**Riku y yo salimos, no podía creer ver a Riku vestida así, no es que se viera mal, si no que ese traje le daba un aire angelical, aunque los chicos se reían de ella**_

**Kai: Ves te dije que era graciosa**

**Kenta: Te perdimos Riku-chan**

**Zen: Descanse en paz Riku la ninja**

**Riku: HAAAA DEJEN QUE LES MUESTRE QUE AUN LOS PUEDO MATAR**

**Itachi: Jajajaja pues para mi te ves linda**

_**Solo pude ver lo impresionado de los chicos ante mis palabras luego ellos con cara de terror voltearon a ver a Riku como si esperaran que en cualquier momento ella me matara, pero al verla ella se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices**_

**Riku: Eso, eso crees**

**Zen: No lo mato**

**Kenta: Itachi que le diste?**

**Itachi: Yo nada**

**Riku: Es que el no es idiota como ustedes**

_**Mis palabras no eran mentira se veía linda, un mes paso Riku recordaba mi fecha de cumpleaños solo ella lo recordaba, ya que ese dia los chicos se fueron de misión con Nombu y Shiji, ese mismo dia era el dia libre de Riku**_

**Riku: BUENOS DIASSS**

**Itachi: Buenos días que pasa donde están todos?**

**Riku: Bien los chicos en misión mama, Haname y Maki fueron a una aldea cercana a ayudar con algunas medicinas**

**Itachi: Ya veo**

**Riku: Ven sígueme**

**Itachi: Que pasa**

_**Cuando entre Riku habia preparado el desayuno, habia hecho bolas de arroz, dangos, y vegetales**_

**Itachi: Y esto?**

**Riku: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITA-KUN**

**Itachi: Riku, gracias**

**Riku: Anda anda come**

**Itachi: Gracias**

_**Desayunamos sin problemas, luego ella atendió sus labores de limpieza mientras que yo entrenaba, luego ella volvió al atardecer conmigo**_

**Itachi: Y ahora?**

**Riku: Voy por algunas plantas medicinales **

**Itachi: Iré contigo**

**Riku: Itachi no es necesario**

**Itachi: Anda vamos**

_**Caminamos hasta el campo donde habían cultivado plantas medicinales, si bien yo tenía a una amada recién fallecida a causa de la orden que se me dio, no podía dejar de ver a Riku**_

**Itachi: Dime, porque te hiciste sacerdotisa**

**Riku: E bueno pues es que yo pues**

**Itachi: Dímelo Riku tu no querías serlo tu querias ser ninja**

**Riku: Porque quería que te diéramos refugio aquí y ya, bueno fue la condición de mi madre**

**Itachi: Lo hiciste por mí?**

**Riku: Pues si tonto, cuando una chica quiere a**

_**Riku pareció reaccionar pronto, se quedó en silencio y siguió su labor yo no insistí más, la tarde cayo y por la noche todos regresaron y me obsequiaron un pastel de cumpleaños, más tarde cuando todos dormían decidí salir de mi habitación e ir al campo de entrenamiento, estaba enojado los extrañaba, extrañaba a mama, a ti, incluso al frio de papa, lanzaba shurikens y no me di cuenta que mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas luego caí al piso y quería llorar aún más, de pronto sentí su abrazo, su olor tan dulce pero agradable, Riku me abrazo y como niño me acomode en su pecho, no cruzamos palabra, solo llore hasta quedar cansado, cuando termine ella me sonrió y con la manga de su traje limpio lo que quedaba de las lágrimas de mi cara, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la tome del brazo y la bese, si le robe su primer beso a sus 14 años, Riku quedo sorprendida al principio su cuerpo se tensó, no paso mucho y me correspondió el beso.**_

_**Los días pasaban, no volvimos a repetir ese acto, pero algo en mi comenzó a cambiar, y lo note mas cuando Zen estaba con ella**_

**Zen: Hey Riku**

**Riku: Que pasa?**

**Zen: Yo, no se, mañana es tu día libre y quería saber si bueno**

**Riku: Anda habla que tengo que ir con mama**

**Zen: Bueno si quieres eemm**

**Itachi: **_** Se acerca a ellos y abraza a Riku por la espalda-**_** Riku quieres venir conmigo mañana a entrenar?**

**Riku: He, y eso?**

**Itachi: Es que pues necesito ayuda**

**Zen: Yo estaba hablando con Riku**

**Riku: Ya tranquilo te tardaste y no Itachi lo siento tendrás que ir solo**

**Itachi: Por que?**

**Riku: Por que mañana viene el terrateniente y todos debemos estar presente**

**Zen: Es cierto, lo olvide**

**Itachi: Entonces me quedare**

**Kenji: No, recuerda que te estamos ocultando**

**Kai: Si, pero ni que lo tengamos que dejar fuera todo el día**

**Shinji: Puede ir a su guarida**

**Itachi: Si no queda opción **

_**El día siguiente me fui a la guarida de los chicos, ojala me hubiese quedado, el anochecer cayo, de pronto se veía un incendio era la casa Kousuta, decidí arriesgarme en el camino encontré a Shinji el cual avanzaba gravemente herido**_

**Itachi: Que pasa, donde están todos**

**Shinji: Están muertos, el terrateniente nos tendió una trampa**

**Itachi: Que como puede ser**

**Shinji: Itachi, el clan Kousuta sirvió a el clan Uzumaki hace mucho tiempo, el papel de las sacerdotisas era controlar su chacra para purificar los sellos realizados por el clan Uzumaki, haciendo que los sellos sean más fuertes aun, al desaparecer el clan Uzumaki, nuestro clan se refugió en esta aldea, pero el terrateniente tenía que encontrar a la sacerdotisa **_**Die **_

**Itachi: Pero quien es ella?**

**Shiji: Es la única que puede realizar la sublime purificación **

**Itachi: Y esa técnica en que consiste**

**Shinji: Es para hacer que un Uzumaki, haaa –**_**Escupe sangre-**_** obtenga más poder y sus sellos sean más fuertes**

**Itachi: Pero quien es esa sacerdotisa?**

**Shinji: Es Riku**

**Itachi: Riku, pero ella**

**Shinji: Itachi, la marca la lleva en el costado derecho cerca de sus costillas y es una mariposa, es lo que la designa como la sacerdotisa Die**

**Itachi: Por eso paso todo esto?**

**Shinji: Si, Kai, Zen, Kenta intentaron proteger a mis padres pero murieron por la espada de un ninja, a mi padre y mi madre los degollaron, primero tomaron a Maki y cuando vieron que ella no tenia el sello la mataron, ahora se llevan con ellos a Haname, pero Riku va tras ellos, ayúdala, no deben descubrir que es ella, Haname se tatuó a propósito la marca en su mano, por si esto pasaba, busca a Riku y llévala a un templo que se encuentra en las montañas haaaa ahí hay dos ancianos, ellos son sirvientes de mi madre, evita que atrapen a Riku, y una cosa mas**

**Itachi: Cual es**

**Shinji: Ese sello solo puede pasar de madre a hijo, asi que dejo en tu manos el bien estar de Riku, sé que la amas, protégela, lo dejo en tu manos**

_**Shiji murió en mis brazos, pronto localice el chacra de Riku en cuanto pude la alcance ella estaba vestida como ninja, su camisa esa una blusa estilo kimono en la parte superior del pecho azul, pero al término de su pecho se convertía en una licra negra, luego una falda abierta de los muslos en color azul también, y una licras negras que cubrían sus piernas secundadas de unas botas ninjas, en su cabello llevaba un listón azul cielo al igual que una mascada del mismo color, era hermosa el problemas ya estaba manchándose de su sangre, la estaban atacando sin piedad, ella peleaba, juro que si hubiese sido entranada correctamente no hubiese sido atacada así, pronto comencé a matar a cada uno de los que la atacaban cuando vi como uno de ellos arrojo un kunai envenenado y dio en ella, no pude más la ira me cegó, comencé a matar sin piedad, cuando termine con ellos, tome a Riku y sin esperar nada la lleve en brazos hasta ese templo, los ancianos ahí me recibieron, cuando la vieron me ayudaron y la metimos a una habitación, luego la anciana la curo, yo regrese a la aldea, pero no quedaba nada de ella el terrateniente la quemo, no había nada, luego volví al templo, el anciano me indico que podía ver a Riku**_

**Itachi: Como estas**

**Riku: Mejor, Itachi**

**Itachi: Dime**

**Riku: Te marcharas verdad?**

**Itachi: Si, aún tengo mi misión, y más que nunca ahora**

**Riku: Déjame ir contigo**

**Itachi: Riku, no, no puedes ir conmigo**

**Riku: Itachi, por favor**

_**Si bien aún estaba débil se levantó y camino hacia mí, luego me abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo, ella lloro en mi pecho**_

**Riku: No me dejes, eres todo lo que me queda**

**Itachi: No, Riku, lo siento**

**Riku: Por favor Itachi, te amo, iré contigo, te ayudare, no me dejes**

**Itachi: Riku, no lo siento**

**Riku: Hare todo lo que me pidas por favor no me dejes**

**Itachi: No, tu tu, eres una mujer débil, no me ayudarías en nada**

**Riku: Te prometo que me are más fuerte, lo hare por favor**

**Itachi: No ya te lo dije eres débil, eres un fastidio **

**Riku: Itachi**

_**Luego ella iba caer de golpe, la detuve y la tome en brazos, el efecto del veneno aún no se quitaba de su organismo por completo, la recosté en su futon y ella me miro con lágrimas, casi al borde de quedar inconsciente, acerque mi rostro tanto al suyo luego la bese**_

**Riku: Por que?**

**Itachi: Por que eres muy débil y no necesito débiles a mi lado**

_**Riku callo inconsciente, me acerque y la volví a besar luego me acerque a su odio y le dije**_

**Itachi: Realmente es que te amo también y no quiero que algo te pase**

_**Ese día me marche, lo hice porque la amaba, encontré a la mujer que amaba.**_

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

**Ese fue el momento en que entendí que Riku no era más mi amiga, ella era la mujer que amaba, ella era la que hizo que el amor se convirtiera en amistad.**

**En estos momentos escribo esto porque sé que te sucederá o más bien te está sucediendo, pero conociendo lo terco que eres, no podrás diferenciarlo, si ya encontraste a quien amar, díselo, y en el futuro, cuando a Kenji le pase esto guíalo correctamente, no dejes que lo terco de familia se le dé.**

**Itachi.**

**PD: Un detalle el cumpleaños de Kenji es el mismo que el mio**

_Sasuke tomo la carta y con un nudo en la garganta la guardo, el recuerdo de aquel día en que Sakura le confeso su amor, en que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo con su venganza, el ver sus lágrimas, y el recordar como para protegerla y que no lo siguiera, la dejo inconsciente en una banca a la salida de la aldea, era semejante a lo que hizo su hermano, Sakura no era mas su amiga, no lo fue desde que salio de la aldea, ella era la mujer a la que amaba y que alejo para que no le pasara nada. Bajo de la terrasa, y vio a Sakura en el jardín quien estaba en el pequeño estanque jugando con una rama y haciendo círculos en el agua_

Sasuke: No crees que ya es tarde para que estes despierta

Sakura: No, no puedo dormir

Sasuke: Oye crees que puedas ayudarme a hacer un pastel?

Sakura: Un pastel?

Sasuke: Si según me entere, Kenji cumple años mañana

Sakura: 9 de Junio

Sasuke: Si, el mismo dia que mi hermano

Sakura: Cuantos cumpliría tu hermano

Sasuke: 22

Sakura: Ya veo, el fue su regalo

Sasuke: Supongo

Sakura: Bueno, yo, me voy a dormir, mañana ver lo del pastel

Sasuke: Una cosa mas

_Sakura se detuvo el se acerco por atrás de ella y acomodo su barbilla en el hombro de ella aspirando el olor de su pelirosada ese olor a cereza que emanaba siempre que ella se movia_

Sakura: Que, que, pasa

Sasuke: Gracias

Sakura: No, Sasuke no otra vez –_Lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos-_

Sasuke: Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, pero tu no eres mi amiga

Sakura: Sasuke, por favor, no lo hagas otra vez

Sasuke: Sakura lo dire una sola vez, gracias, por hacerme conocer el amor, yo quiero que tu y yo seamos mas que amigos, quiero que, quiero que seas mi novia

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: Ya te he dicho no me hagas repetirlo

Sakura: Si Sasuke

Sasuke: Si que?

Sakura: Si quiero ser tu novia

_Ella se voltea hacia él, el la abraza y ella corresponde, sin soltar el abrazo se besan, la luna es la testigo de ese beso, un beso lleno de ternura y amor. La noche paso, al otro dia Sakura se levantó y bajo como todos los días a preparar el desayuno_

Sasuke: Bueno días molestia

Sasuke :Buenos días Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Bien que aremos hoy

Sakura: Pues yo pensaba en….

Naruto: Buenos días teme, Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Dobe que quieres

Kakashi: Buenos días

Sasuke: Tu tambien

Sai: Buenos días feita

Sasuke: Y a ti quien te invito a entrar a mi casa

Sai: Vine a ver a la feita

Sasuke: Alejate de ella

Naruto: Vamos tranquilos

Sai: No, ven feita déjame darte un abrazo

Sasuke: Ni te atrevas

Sai: Y tu quien eres para impedir que la abrace

Sakura: Sai, Sasuke calmados

Sai: Dime que es de ti la feita

Sasuke: Mira copia de pacotilla en primer lugar, ella no es feita su nombre es Sakura, y en segundo lugar ella es mi novia, y por ende solo la puedo tocar yo

Kakashi: Escuche bien?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Naruto: Queeeeee, eso es cierto Sakura-chan –_Pone ojos de cordero-_Dime que no es cierto

Sasuke: Háganse a la idea Sakura es mi novia y punto

Sakura: Si Naruto Sasuke y yo somos novios

Sai: Pero feita

Kakashi: Mejor toma tu distancia Sai o sales muerto de aquí

Sasuke: Bien que hacen ustedes aquí

Kakashi: Sakura nos mandó un mensaje

Sasuke: Sakura tú?

Sakura: Tranquilo, bien iniciemos nuestra misión del día

Sai: Y cual es esa misión?

Sakura: Bien escuchen…

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS EN LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPITULOS, ESPERO DEJEN SU OPINION SOBRE ESTE, BIEN NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE **


	4. AYUDA A UN AMIGO

**CARTA IV**

**AYUDA A UN AMIGO**

_Esa mañana Sasuke salió con Kenji al lago donde Fugaku le había enseñado "katon-no-jutsu", ahora él se lo enseñaría a su sobrino_

Sasuke: Bien enano, hoy es tu cumpleaños no?

Kenji: Si

Sasuke: Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Kenji: Porque mama me decía que era de mala educación

Sasuke: Tu madre era muy estricta?

Kenji: A veces, pero siempre fue, como Sakura-sama, siempre me sonreía y me enseñaba cosas nuevas, me abrazaba mucho, y cuando estaba papa sonreía más, y en mi cumpleaños preparaba bolas de arroz, y dangos, papa siempre venia ese día, era el cumpleaños de los dos

Sasuke: Sabes te pareces mucho a tu papa

Kenji: En serio?

Sasuke: Bueno, tienes más energía, eso debe ser de tu madre

Kenji: No lo se siempre que estaban juntos reían mucho y jugaban conmigo

Sasuke: _-Se agacha a la altura del niño-_ Dime tu padre te enseño alguna técnica?

Kenji: Si, quitar equilibrio

Sasuke: Muéstramela

_El niño se pone serio toma su dedo índice y golpea a Sasuke en el centro de su frente, esto deja perplejo al moreno ya que su hermano lo tocaba así siempre que hablaban_

Sasuke: Jajajaja

Kenji: Tio, estas riendo?

Sasuke: Eres idéntico a tu padre, no cabe duda que eres su hijo

Kenji: No es una técnica?

Sasuke: Si, pero solo funciona contra mí, dime sabes alguna otra?

Kenji: Si, esta me las enseño mama

Sasuke: Bien muéstramela

Kenji: Palma Recuperadora

_El niño realizo la técnica, y dejo Sasuke impresionado, solo había visto a Sakura hacer esa técnica _

Sasuke: Bien sabes alguna otra

Kenji: Si Bunshin Daibakuha

Sasuke: Esa quien te la enseño?

Kenji: Papa

Sasuke: Vaya dime te enseñaron algo mas?

Kenji: Si, esta Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

Sasuke: No lo puedo creer, esa es

Kenji: Esta me la enseño tio Kisame

Sasuke: Bien entonces creo que por hoy es suficiente

Orochimaru: Ese niño es impresionante

Sasuke: Tu que haces aquí?

Orochimaru: Nada, vine a decirte algo de su clan

Kenji: Buenos días Orochimaru-sama

Orochimaru: Ven niño

Sasuke: Ten cuidado o te mato

Orochimaru: Ven quiero que aprendas esta técnica

Kenji: Si señor

Orochimaru: Su nombre es Kanashibari no jutsu pon atención

_Sasuke miraba como Orochimaru explicaba al niño la técnica, incluso el gran Orochimaru cambiaba con el niño presente, todo era raro_

Orochimaru: Entendiste ahora practícala

Kenji: Si señor

Sasuke: Hazlo con esta serpiente _–Invoca una serpiente pequeña-_

Orochimaru: La madre del niño perteneció a un clan

Sasuke: Al servicio de los Uzumaki

Orochimaru: Lo averiguaste

Sasuke: Otra carta de Itachi

Orochimaru: Haz visto si el niño tiene la marca?

Sasuke: No

Orochimaru: Despreocúpate por mí, si intentara tomar el cuerpo de ese niño me moriría

Sasuke: Que a que te refieres?

Orochimaru: El poder de esa familia me purificaría todos mis pecados no olvídalo buscare otro cuerpo

Sasuke: Con que se volvió tu némesis

Orochimaru: Callate

Kenji: Lo logre, mira tío lo logre, Orochimaru-sensei lo hice

Orochimaru: Lo digo yo o tú?

Sasuke: Tarde meses en hacer ese jutsu

Orochimaru: Dime tu hermano hizo un hijo o un shinobi listo para la guerra?

Sasuke: No lo se

Orochimaru: Tómalo como mi regalo por tu cumpleaños

Kenji: Gracias Orochimaru-sama

Sasuke: Tu como sabes?

Orochimaru: Tu mujer, supongo que es tu mujer por que vive contigo

Sasuke: Acertaste, bien, entonces tu eres el indicador Oorchimaru?

Orochimaru: Si pero según se tienes que ir

Sasuke: Si, si, ya lo se, Kenji vámonos

Kenji: Si tío

_Sasuke y Kenji fueron hasta el apartamento de Naruto, ahí había ropa limpia para el y para Kenji_

Sasuke: Bien enano, como están reparando el baño tomaremos la ducha aquí

Kenji: Si tío

Sasuke: Anda ven rápido que tenemos que ir con Sakura

_Sasuke ayudo al niño a meterse al baño, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta observo que en su espalda tenía la marca de la que había leído en la carta, lo tomo con calma y dejo que el niño se bañara, luego el, ya listos Naruto llego_

Naruto: Kenji-chan que haces?

Kenji: Hoy entrene con mi tío

Naruto: En serio, oye dime una cosa

Kenji: Si

Naruto: Quieres un helado

Kenji: Puedo tio?

Sasuke: Si, pero si el dobe te lleva a casa antes de la cena, recuerda que tu tía la preparo

Kenji: Si, podemos Naruto-san?

Naruto: Si, vamos lo regreso por la tarde Teme

_Sasuke se fue y se encamino a su casa, la misión era la cena de Kenji por su cumpleaños, Sasuke averiguo que comía el niño con su madre y con Itachi en ese día, al parecer los dangos eran la comida favorita de su madre y las bolas de arroz de su padre, Sasuke pensaba en todo ese dia u asi llego a la torre con Tsunade, ahí se encontraba Kakashi, Gai e Iruka_

Tsunade: Bien que haz analizado de tu sobrino

Sasuke: -Este niño, es la combinación ideal de mi hermano y su mujer, según leí en las cartas el cabello negro azulado y los ojos azul marino son de su madre, el parecido es por demás, es la copia de mi hermano, en sus gustos es la combinación de ambos, y en sus jutsus, pareciera que todo el que se le acerca le enseña algo, incluso Kisame quien fuera compañero de mi hermano en Akatsuki parecía entrenarlo

Kakashi: Es raro que Kisame no haya mencionado nada sobre el niño

Gai: Hubiese sido llevado con ellos

Tsunade: Algo debió pasar en fin es el cumpleaños del niño, asi que váyanse y celébrenlo

Sasuke: Hmp, Sakura me dijo que iría

Tsunade: Hay Sake?

Iruka: Tsunade-sama es en la academia, solo hay niños

Tsunade: Demonios, bien bien los veo haya

_Ahora Sasuke salía corriendo tenia que llegar o Sakura lo mataria al llegar vio que Sakura se hayaba de la compañía de Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, Temari, Kurenai y Shizune_

Sakura: Bien Sasuke?

Ino: Hola Sasuke

Hinata: Sasuke-san averiguaste su favorita?

Sasuke: Si, son bolas de arroz, Ino no me abrazes o mi novia me mata

Ino: Novia, que novia?

Sakura: Soy yo cerda

Ino: Que, como, cuando?

Temari: Con que el frio Uchiha ahora es un buen tío, y novio jajaja quien diría

Shizune: Es mejor apurarnos los niños están citados a las 5

Kurenai: Espero que mi hijo y tu sobrino sean buenos amigos

Sasuke: Hmp, dependerá de Kenji

Ino: Tu frentona te robaste Sasuke

Sakura: Ya cerda supéralo

Ino: Yo, yo, me alegro por ustedes

Ten-ten: Sasuke no hagas llorar a Sakura ella siempre dio todo por traerte aquí

Sasuke: Lo se, por eso, yo

Sakura: Ven Sasuke ayúdame a poner las mesas para los niños

Sasuke: Hmp, que molesta

Hinata: Ino a donde vas?

Ino: Yo, saldré a tomar aire

_Ino salió de la academia y camino al jardín alto ahí podía observar como Sasuke y Sakura preparaban todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenji_

Sai: Ya lo sabes?

Ino: Me lo acaban de decir

Sai: Como es que lo puede amar?

Ino: Ella, siempre lo amo, no importo que, jamás se rindió

Sai: Como es que lo aceptas así?

Ino: Dime Sai, tu qué hiciste por Sakura?

Sai: Yo hacer?

Ino: Si, hacer

Sai: Pues yo, haaa

Ino: Mira, Sasuke y ella tenían una conexión desde que éramos niños, siempre envidie eso

Sai: Pero y Naruto

Ino: Naruto es el lazo de hermandad, él es como su hermano, pero Sakura daría su vida por Sasuke y él se contuvo incluso con su sello maldito por ella

Sai: Yo, no sabía eso

Ino: Me duele admitirlo pero se lo merecen

Sai: Yo, empecé a sentir algo por ella

Ino: Pues olvídalo, ella siempre amo y amara a Sasuke

Sai: Oye Ino

Ino: Que quieres

Sai: Quieres salir conmigo?

Ino: Oye yo no soy premio de consolación

Sai: No es por eso

Ino: Entonces?

Sai: Te parece si celebramos que las personas que nos gustan son felices?

Ino: Esta bien, pero después de esto del cumpleaños,

Sai: Estare esperando en la salida

Ino: Si, claro, adiós

_Las 5 pm se dieron todos los niños del salón de clase de Kenji se presentaron, 5:15_

Sakura: Narutoooo

Sasuke: Yo lo mato

Tsunade: A donde demonios se lo llevo

Hinata: Ya llegaron

Shizune: Listos

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

_Naruto subio al niño en sus hombros y el niño solo sonreía no creía lo que veía_

Sasuke: Ven aca enano _–Quita al niño de los hombros de su amigo y lo tomo en sus brazos-_

Sakura: Feliz cumpleaños Kenji-chan

Kenji: Es genial

Konohamaru: Naruto senseo

Naruto: Mira Konohamaru el es Kenji

Kenji: Hola

Konohamaru: Hola Kenji

Naruto: Ahora el tambien es mi discípulo

Sasuke: Ni lo sueñes, es mio

Orochimaru: No es mio

Sakura: Ni uno ni otro

Sasuke: A que te refieres?

Tsunade: Hemos decidido que el será medico como nosotras

Naruto: Noooo

Hinata: Naruto-kun no te pongas asi

Naruto: Pero Hina-chan

Sakura: Mejor vamos a comer

Sasuke: Anda ve enano

Kenji: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto: Oye teme, podemos hablar

Sasuke: Que pasa?

Naruto: Como, tomaste valor para decirle a Sakura-chan que la querias?

Sasuke: Que te importa

Naruto: Es que yo yo estoy saliendo con Hina-chan

Sasuke: Te vas a morir, sabes el clan del que viene

Naruto: Por favor ayúdame

Sasuke: Haaa por qué yo?

Naruto: Porque eres mi mejor amigo

Sasuke: Hmp, ven hablemos por acá

Karin: Queeeee

Suiguetsu: Como escuchaste Sasuke declaró que Sakura-san es su novia

Karin: No, el es mio

Jugo: Karin supéralo

Karin: Haaaaa la odio

Suiguetsu: Si la tocas, Sasuke te mata

_Todos estaban en la fiesta, fue una fiesta infantil, incluso los adultos jugaron como niños, todo transcurrió lo esperado, todo era diversión, al final de la fiesta cada uno volvió a su casa, Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa, Ino salio con Sai, Tsunade obligo a Orochimaru a volver a su departamento, la vida transcurrio con paz, Naruto y Sasuke obtuvieron grado chunnin y Sakura en Jounin, asi pasaron 4 meses mas, una noche Sasuke y Sakura caminaban y paron en el camino, donde una noche dejo inconsciente a Sakura_

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yo, haaa, te deje aquí hace 4 años

Sakura: No, no, me recuerdes eso Sasuke

Sasuke: Mira hoy te traje aquí por una razón

Sakura: No te vayas de nuevo

Sasuke: No seas molesta-_Abraza a la pelirosa y esta le corresponde-_

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sakura, te traje aquí porque ese día no quise que fueras conmigo, por que

Sakura: Sasuke

_Sasuke se inca ante Sakura y con una pequeña caja de cristal negro en sus manos la abre dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con el símbolo Uchiha tallado en diamantes rojo y blanco_

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno lo diré una vez, aceptaría ser Sakura Uchiha

Sakura: Si, si quiero Sasuke

_Sasuke coloca el anillo en la mano de Sakura, se levanta y la besa_

Sasuke: Tendre que hablar con tus padre

Sakura: Creo que si jejeje

_Al dia siguiente Sasuke se vistió con su pantalón azul marino, su camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha, Sakura uso su Kimono rojo, y su cabello suelto, ambos partieron a casa de los padres de Sakura, al llegar la madre de la pelirosa les esperaba, en la sala estaba el patriarca de esa casa_

: Bien a que se debe esta visita

Sasuke: Sere directo en este asunto, vengo a pedir la mano de Sakura

: Que pero si apenas tienen 17 años

: Tranquila, mira no podemos pedirle nada a nuestra hija, ella se supero con creces

: Pero, pero

Sasuke: Sera en un año cuando cumplamos 18, como saben cuido de mi sobrino, y al casarme con Sakura formaremos una familia, asi que necesito tiempo para restaurar el barrio

: Por mi parte la autorización esta dada, solo hace falta una autorización

Sasuke: Cual?

: La de Tsunade-sama ya que Sakura dejo de ser nuestra hija para convertirse en su alumna

Sakura: Es cierto

Sasuke: No tengo temor

_Una vez que terminaron en casa de Sakura caminaron a la torre Hokague ahí se encontraba Tsunade durmiendo y a Shizune tratande de despertarla _

Sasuke: Hey Tsunade-san despierte

Tsunade: Haa por que me vienes a interrumpir Uchiha. A Sakura que pasa pequeña?

Sakura: Tsunade-san venimos a contarle que

Sasuke: Me casare con Sakura

Tsunade: Queee a ver explícame lento quieres a mi alumna como tu esposa?

Sasuke: Si mire-_Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura y le mostro el anillo que su prometida portaba-_

Sakura: Tsunade-san venimos a pedir su aprobación

Tsunade: Hay Sakura, creo que es inevitable, desde el primer día que los conocí a los dos me di cuenta que seria inevitable

Sasuke: Entonces nos darás tu aprobación

Tsunade: Si, pero ten en cuenta esto Sasuke, desde el primer día que inicie mis curaciones en esta aldea Sakura te visitaba día a día, te llevaba narcisos y cuando despertaste ella fue la que te abrazo, luego cuando te fuiste de esta aldea ella le pidió a Naruto que te trajera y al ver que no volvías ella me pidió ser mi discípula y volverse tan fuerte para traerte, y bueno el resto lo sabes

Sasuke: Lo se

Tsunade: Si, en todo caso si no cuidas a mi alumna, mi hija te mato

Orichimaru: Que pasa aquí?

Sasuke: Pues nada que te incumba

Sakura: Sasuke

Tsunade: Tu alumno se casa con mi alumna

Karin: Queeeeee?

Suiguetsu: Ni hablar zanahoria Sakura-chan es mejor que tu

Jugo: No la provoques

Karin: Primero se muere esa pelo de chicle

Sasuke: Tú la tocas y yo te mato

Naruto: Hemos vuelto

Sai: Junta, porque no nos avisaron?

Kakashi: Bien que pasa aquí?

Tsunade: Que Sakura acepto casarse con Sasuke

Naruto: Queee no Sakura-chan, datebayo, no nos hagas esto

Sai: Se casaran?

Sakura: Si, miren chicos

Kakashi: Vaya el anillo Uchiha

Karin: Me voy, pero ella me lo pagara un día

Sai: Bueno felicidades feita, Uchiha, cuídala y si no lo haces

Naruto: Te mato teme

_Todos salieron y los prometidos volvieron a su casa, Sakura subio a su habitación mientras que Sasuke entrenaba con su sobrino_

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Que quieres?

Naruto: Hola Kenji-chan, este vengo a hablar contigo Sasuke

Kenji: Tio Sasuke, puedo ir a comer galletas?

Sasuke: Corre y trae algunas para el dobe

Naruto: Entonces teme, podemos hablar datebayo?

Sasuke: Bien que pasa

Naruto: Recuerdas cuando te pedí ayuda para declararme a Hina-chan?

Sasuke: Si, aunque fue un desastre

Naruto: Pues amm datebayo, Hina-chan esta embarazada

Sasuke: ¡Queeeeeeeee! – Pensamiento- Este idiota, yo yo jamás he tocado a Sakura y ahora este imbécil, demonios que maldita humillación

Naruto: Ayúdame teme

Sasuke: No dobe, tus actos tus consecuencias

Naruto: Teme, por favor

Sasuke: Hmp, lo pensare

Sakura: Naruto, escuche bien?

Sasuke: Lo que escuchaste es muy cierto

Sakura: Te mataran

Naruto: Ayúdenme por favor

Sakura: Sasuke debemos ayudarlo

Sasuke: Iré por algunas cosas y regreso a hablar con ustedes

Sakura: Naruto te quedas a almorzar?

Naruto: No iré por un mensaje y tengo que ver a Konhamaru

Kenji: Tío puedo ir con Naruto-san?

Sasuke: Bien enano, pero vuelvan antes del atardecer

Sakura: Con cuidado, Naruto cuídalo

Naruto: Lo hare

_Sasuke se encargo de las cosas que compraría, todo era material para la reparación de su barrio a su regreso vio a Kururo con otra carta, Sasuke con algo de curiosidad se acerco y la tomo_

**Sasuke: **

**Bien, aun no te he contado toda la historia que te debo, en esta carta te tratare de explicar que aunque tengas muchos amigos, siempre hay uno en especial que asi como nos ayuda necesitara nuestra ayuda**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Esto paso 2 años después de que deje a Riku en aquel templo, yo ya me habia unido a Akatsuki, mi compañero era Kisame, él y yo estábamos en investigación cerca de una aldea al pie de la montaña donde se hayara el templo de Riku**_

**Kisame: Te pasa algo**

**Itachi: Nada, por que lo dices**

**Kisame: Vamos, desde que llegamos a esta parte del bosque es como si buscaras algo**

**Itachi: No busco algo**

**Kisame: Entonces alguien?**

**Itachi: Deja de molestar**

**Kisame: Vamos en el tiempo que emos sido compañeros jamas te habia visto asi**

**Itachi: Asi, a que te refieres?**

**Kisame: Mira, desde que llegamos a esta zona no paras de mirar esa montaña**

**Itachi: Eres muy interesado**

**Kisame: Vamos, dime que pasa, si estaremos juntos como equipo debo saber **

**Itachi: Te lo dire pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto**

**Kisame: Secreto de equipo, sabes que primero muerto antes de contar algo**

**Itachi: Bien esto ocurrió cuando deje mi aldea…..**

_**Conte toda la historia a Kisame, desde que salí de la aldea hasta el dia que deje a Riku en el templo y la forma en que la deje, Kisame me miro sorprendido, no podía creer lo que le decía**_

**Itachi: Y es por eso que miro a esa montaña**

**Kisame: Y crees que aun este viva**

**Itachi: Eso espero, ella, lo merecia, aunque es posible que como era me siga buscando**

**Kisame: Eso es sorprendente, y no te preocupes, todos tenemos una historia **

**Itachi: Bien vamos, creca de aquí hay una aldea**

_**Kisame y yo íbamos en camino a la aldea ahí nos darían información por parte de un infiltrado en la aldea de la arena, o esa creíamos, cuando llegamos observamos un gran alboroto, la gente corría, todo mundo gritaba, cuando nos dimos cuenta un grupo de ninjas rebeldes asaltaba el lugar, a sus órdenes se encontraba un joven **_

**Kisame: Maldito hizo que nuestro informante huyera**

**Itachi: Yo conozco a ese tipo**

**Kisame: De dónde?**

**Itachi: Ese era el mocoso que se hallaba junto al terrateniente que mato al clan Kousuta**

**Ninja: Ustedes entreguen todas sus posesiones, son órdenes del terrateniente**

**Itachi: Pensé que el terrateniente seria un hombre no un mocoso**

**Terrateniente: Tu inútil, entrégame tus impuestos por poner tus pies en mis tierras**

**Kisame: Deja de molestar **

**Ninja: Usted denos la orden señor**

**Terrateniente: Acábenlos**

_**Kisame y yo comenzamos a pelear, si bien no eran rivales para nosotros, contaban con artefactos envenenados y nosotros no teníamos remedios, asi que nos debíamos cuidar, una ventaja para ellos**_

**Kisame: Mierda si nos toca uno solo**

**Itachi: Debemos tener cuidado**

**Terrateniente: Ríndanse**

**: Mas vale que los dejes, sabias que venir a esta aldea involucra que la muerte te siga**

**Terrateniente: Tu, mi bella flor, ven conmigo y esto terminara**

**:Anda retírate con vida o te matare**

**Terrateniente: Jamás, el que venzas siempre no involucra que me rendiré**

**: Deja tus tonterías ya te he dicho que ni muerta aceptaría tu idiotes**

**Itachi: Esa voz**

**Kisame: La conoces?**

**Itachi: Creo que es**

**Terrateniente: Vamos Riku, te he dicho que dejare de cobrar impuestos en el momento en que seas mi concubina**

**Riku: Jamás, tu sangre es maldita**

**Terrateniente: Mira tú fuiste la débil en tu familia, no eres nadie, pero conmigo serias alguien**

**Itachi: Esto no me gusta**

**Kisame: Oye si es sacerdotisa por que viste como ninja?**

**Itachi: Por lo que ya te conté**

**Kisame: Interesante, será bueno verla pelear**

**Terrateniente: Entonces atente a las consecuencias, es ella**

**Itachi: Demonios ambus, pero de donde**

**Terrateniente: Son de la aldea de la niebla, y me pagaron mucho por Riku**

**Riku: Mierda, pues esto será una pelea interesante**

_**Riku quito su capa ninja me dejo verla con su traje ninja azul la diferencia ahora sin vendajes en las piernas, me dejaban ver sus piernas, el terrateniente la miro y la saboreo con la mirada, no lo pude soportar, no podía dejar que la vieran, ella era mía, luego comenzó a pelear, en realidad se había vuelto mas ágil, aunque eran ambus, ella se enfrentaba de una manera espectacular**_

**Ambu1: Detente y dinos la información que te fue proporcionada**

**Riku: Nunca**

**Ambu2: Ese tipo era de la aldea de la arena, y prefirió morir antes de decirnos la informacion que traía**

**Kisame: Aldea de la arena?**

**Itachi: No creerás que?**

**Riku: Esa información es solo para alguien no se las daré jamás**

**Ambu: Entonces sufrirás niña**

**Itachi: Kisame**

**Kisame: Si lo se, me agrada esa niña**

_**Ella peleaba, pero una emboscada con más miembros ambu ataco Kisame y yo intervenimos Riku fue emboscada corrí y la cubrí varios Kunais me dieron**_

**Riku: Tu por que? **_** Se tapa la boca, y abraza a Itachi-**_

**Itachi: Te dije que eras débil**

**Kisame: Están bien?**

**Riku: La información que tengo es para Itachi**

**Itachi: Tonta te arriesgaste mucho**

**Riku: El viejo me pidió que diera esa información, estos ambu lo envenenaron y no pude darle el antídoto a tiempo**

_**De pronto Kunais de envenenados iban directo a nosotros cuando Kisame se interpuso**_

**Itachi: Kisame porque lo hiciste?**

**Kisame: Ella tiene información, y al parecer es tu subordinada asi que la debemos mantener a salvo**

_**El callo, la única forma de terminar con eso era con mi sharingan, y asi fue los mate, pero de pronto Riku hizo algunos sellos e hizo que la aldea se cubriera en una especie de campo**_

**Itachi: Que hiciste?**

**Aldeano: Riku-sama esta bien?**

**Aldeano2: Riku-sama necesita algo**

**Riku: Ayudenme a llevarlo al templo**

**Aldeano: Entendido**

**Itachi: No, primero a Kisame**

**Kisame: Por que te importa Uchiha**

**Itachi: Por que somos compañeros y eres mi amigo**

**Kisame: Que fastidioso**

_**Un par de aldeanos nos ayudaron a llevar a Kisame al templo ahí como si ubieran predecido lo que necesitaba Riku los ancianos la esperaban con todo tipo de cosas para curar llevamos a Kismae a una habitación ahí ella hizo técnicas de curación, y luego le dio el antídoto yo no me deje curar pero de pronto caí inconsciente, luego desperté mis heridas estaban curadas si bien tenia vendajes me sentía mejor, me levante y me puse mi capa, al salir vi a Riku con su traje de sacerdotisa practicando tiro con su arco a un árbol, luego por mi espalda apareció Kisame**_

**Kisame: Vaya dormiste dos días**

**Itachi: Llevamos eso aquí**

**Kisame: Si parece ser que la chica realiza una técnica que hace que todos olviden lo que pasa**

**Itachi: Ha mejorado mucho**

**Kisame: Por que hiciste que me curara primero, tu eres amm su prioridad**

**Itachi: Creo que por que somos amigos**

**Kisame: Amigos e, bien aprecio eso, por lo cual no le mencionare a nadie lo de la chica**

**Itachi: Gracias**

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

**En pocas palabras hermano, si, tenemos muchos amigos, un amor, pero también tendremos un buen amigo ese que nos ayudara pase lo que pase así que tu también ayuda a ese amigo cuando lo necesite, y enséñale a Kenji a buscar ese amigo.**

**Itachi.**

_Sasuke guardo la carta en su bolsillo y regreso a su casa Sakura preparaba la comida cuando de pronto_

Konohamaru: Uchiha-san Sakura-san

Sakura: Que pasa?

Sasuke: No estabas con Naruto?

Konohamaru: Lo están atacando

Sakura: Kenji

Sasuke: Quien es esta vez?

Konohamaru: Los Hyuga, quieren matarlo

Sasuke: Mierda, ese dobe

Sakura: Vamos pronto Sasuke

Sasuke: Si, llévanos con Naruto

_Konohamaru llevo a Sasuke y Sakura hasta la plaza central donde Hiashi Hyūga golpeaba a Naruto y una Hinata llorosa, al llegar el hombre de ojos perlados estaba a punto de atacar una vez mas a Naruto cuando Kenji corrió y se interpuso entre Naruto y Hiashi_

Kenji: Deje a Naruto-san

Hiashi: No te metas Uchiha

Naruto: Kenji, ponte a salvo

Kenji: No _–el niño realiza movimientos en sus manos- _Bunshin Daibakuha

Naruto: Que como. Datebayo, como lo hizo?

Sasuke: Alto

Sakura: Deténganse

Tsunade: Que esta pasando aquí?

Hiashi: Que el estúpido de Uzumaki embarazo a mi hija, nos hizo perder el honor

Tsunade: Es cierto eso?

Naruto: Si, pero ya he dicho que me casare con Hina-chan

Hiashi: No tienes nada que ofrecerle a mi hija, no tienes un lugar decente para su vivienda

Sasuke: Si lo tiene

Tsunade: A que te refieres Uchiha?

Sasuke: Ya que hicieron toda esta exhibición en el centro es mejor decirlo

Sakura: Sasuke que pasa?

Sasuke: Ayudare a mi amigo

Naruto: Sasuke teme

Hiashi: Explicate

Sasuke: Como sabe Naruto, Sakura y yo somos los tres nuevos Sannin

Hiashi: Eso no quita que Uzumaki no tenga

Sasuke: Aun no e terminado, yo responderé por Naruto, el barrio Uchiha se convertirá en el barrio de los Sannin, es decir una casa para la familia Uzumaki, una para la familia Haruno y una para mi familia Uchiha, si bien Sakura y yo nos casaremos, Naruto al tener una casa tendrá donde estar con Hinata, y los padres de Sakura tomaran una casa en representación del clan Haruno

Hiashi: En verdad responderás por el?

Sasuke: Si, el es mi amigo y como un dia nos enseño Kakashi siempre seremos un equipo y un equipo no se deja a un solo miembro bajo ninguna circunstancia

Sakura: Sea la que sea apoyaremos a Naruto

Kakashi: Yo tambien responderé, además el fue mi estudiante y por tal es como un hijo para mi

Kurenai: Yo respondo por Hinata, ella es como mi hija

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei

Sasuke: Adema que Hinata vivirá con Sakura y conmigo por seguridad

Hiashi: Seguridad? Ella es la siguiente líder de mi clan, creen que dejaría unir con el Uzumaki

Hinata: Por favor papa, yo lo amo

Hiashi: Y dime Hinata quien guiara al clan?

Hanabi: Sere yo padre, mi hermana ya ha hecho mucho por el clan

Hiashi: Hanabi tu?

Hanabi: Es un honor que el salvador de la aldea este con mi hermana

Tsunade: Es cierto, avalo el punto de tu hija menor, es increíble que ellas piensen mas que tu

Hiashi: Hokague-sama

Tsunade: Bien Naruto, resolveremos esto asi, Sasuke y Kakashi responderán por ti tienes un mes para reparar esa casa que te ha dado Sasuke y después te casaras con Hinata. Hinata iras a vivir a casa de Sakura y Sasuke, mientras tanto Hiashi, tu tendras que reflexionar tus acciones, y hablaremos después

Naruto: Teme gracias, haz cambiado datebayo

Sasuke: No juegues con tu suerte

Sakura: Anden vamos no empiecen

Hinata: Naruto-kun _–Lo abraza- _estas bien

Naruto: Si _–Toca el vientre de Hinata- _Ustedes están bien?

Hinata: Si, gracias Sasuke, Sakura

Sasuke: No es nada, te ayudaremos con tu hijo por que con Naruto como padre

Sakura: Jajajaja eso si es cierto

Naruto: Oigan, no soy tan malo

Konohamaru: Naruto estas bien?

Naruto: Si, algunos rapones

Kenji: Naruto-san?

Naruto: Gracias por protegerme Kenji, tu tio te ha enseñado bien

Sasuke: Eee eso yo?

Sakura: Este mejor vamos por algo de comer Hinata debe comer bien

Naruto: Oye teme, gracias me dijiste amigo

Sasuke: Eso eres, además, lo hice por Sakura y Hinata

Naruto: Si me quieres _–Abraza a Sasuke como niño pequeño-_

Sasuke: Sueltame o vas a ver que tu suerte cambia

Naruto: Eres malo

Sasuke: Un mes mejor reparas rápido esa casa o retiro mi apoyo

Naruto: HAAAA TEME

_Mientras Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade y Gai los observan_

Gai: Hiciste un buen trabajo con eso chicos Kakashi

Tsunade: Fue bueno que crecieran juntos

Kurenai: Todos nuestros alumnos han crecido

Kakashi: Si pero, siempre serán amigos _–Pensamiento- En especial Naruto y Sasuke ellos son los amigos que tienen el lazo mas fuerte_

**BIEN SE QUE TARDE MAS EN ESTE CAP, PERO LES PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE PONER EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y DIGAN LES GUSTA NO, ADVIERTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA LEMON. GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. SEXO Y AMOR

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO PROMETIDO, TIENE BASTANTE LEMON ASÍ QUE LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y A LOS QUE YA HAN DEJADO GRACIAS, ES UN GUSTO ESCRIBIR Y QUE LEAN, DISFRÚTENLO.**

**CARTA V**

**SEXO Y AMOR**

_Ha pasado el mes desde que Naruto comenzó las reparaciones de su nueva casa, ahora el barrio Uchiha era conocido como el barrio de los Sannin, los padres de Sakura iniciaron su vivienda en una casa a dos calles de la casa principal, la de Naruto quedo justo a lado de la que habitaban Sasuke y Sakura, incluso Sasuke les concedió casa a Orochimaru y a Tsunade al ser los integrantes vivos de los anteriores Sannin y en el caso de Tsunade para cuando se retirara como Hokague. Los días pasaron con calma el verano llego, Karin se habia resignado a la boda de Sasuke y Sakura e inicio sus entrenamientos para ser chunin, junto con Suiguetsu y Jugo, bajo la tutoría de Shizune, Naruto ahora entrenaba a Konohamaru, además que con él hacia misiones y obtenía el dinero para la reparación de su casa y su boda, Sakura tenía a su cargo el hospital y trabajaba con Hinata como antes lo hacían Tsunade y Shizune, mientras que Sasuke se habia vuelto parte de la investigación de inteligencia junto a Shikamaru y Sai, mientras que Kakashi y Gai entrenaba a Kenji, Ino al ser líder de su clan se hizo jounin y se hizo asistente de Tsunade, este día Sakura jugaba con el pequeño en el jardín de la casa Uchiha, llevaba un ligero vestido blanco, unas sandalias de piso blancas, el vestido quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, Sasuke la miraba desde el marco de su puerta, el llevaba su traje ahora de jounin en color negro_

Kenji: Tio, tio

Sasuke: Hola enano

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Oye enano, donde esta tu tia Hinata?

Kenji: Se fue con el tio Naruto

Sakura: Oye Kenji por que no te bañas y luego bajas para que vayamos por helado?

Kenji: Si me apresurare _–Se va corriendo-_

Sasuke: Sabes Sakura, te ves hermosa

Sakura: _-Sonrojada-_ Sasuke-kun

_Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por la espalda y comenzó a besar le cuello de Sakura, esto la estremecía el la abrazaba contra su pecho al sentir su cuerpo un bulto en su pantalón se hizo sentir, esto hizo saltar a la pelirosa_

Sakura: Me, mejor voy por algo de tomar

Sasuke: Espera Sakura

Kenji: Estoy listo

Sakura: Ven vamos por el helado

Sasuke: Haaa vamos de una vez

Kenji: Tio estas enojado?

Sasuke: No enano, no estoy enojado

_Sasuke y Sakura caminaron con el niño en medio de ellos hasta el parque ahí ella jugaba de nuevo con el pequeño_

Kakashi: Sasuke que haces aquí

Sasuke: Tu que haces aquí,no tienes nada que hacer o que?

Kakashi: Bueno es que pasaba y te mire con Sakura

Naruto: Y la forma en que vez a Sakura

Sasuke: Que, hijos de…. Me están espiando o que?

Kakashi: Esperaras hasta el matrimonio?

Naruto: Vamos teme, ni yo pude

Sasuke: Que demonios, de que hablan

Kakashi: Solo mira que hermosa se ha puesto Sakura

Naruto: Aunque sea tu prometida, muchos hombres la rodean

Sasuke: Cállense ella es mía

Kakashi: Seguro tu y ella?

Naruto: Ya sabes

Sasuke: Que les importa a ustedes par de

_Mientras Sasuke peleaba con su amigo, y su sensei, Sakura se encontró con Ino y Temari_

Ino: Hey frentona

Sakura: Ino, que pasa

Temari: Hola, señorita o debería decir Señora Uchiha

Sakura: No no aun no

Ino: Queeee llevas casi seis meses viviendo con el

Temari: No me digas que aun tu

Sakura: No, no, aun yo

Ino: Vamos yo lo hice con Sai a las dos semanas

Temari: Shikamaru y yo en la primera cita

Sakura: Queee?!

Ino: Vamos Sakura, no me digas que no quieres?

Sakura: No yo, aaamm bueno

Ino: Frentona hasta Hinata lo logro, ve está embarazada

Sakura: Dejen de molestarme

Temari: Jajajaja bien bien señorita la dejaremos en paz. Solo veníamos a hacerle una pregunta

Ino: Mañana a que hora tenemos que estar para arreglar a Hinata

Sakura: Por la mañana la boda es a medio dia

Ino: Bien nos vemos Sakura y piensa el Uchiha es

Sakura: Callate cerda!

_Sasuke y Sakura vuelven a su casa y la noche pasa sin problemas, Sasuke entra a la habitación de Sakura_

Sasuke: Hey Sakura, Sakura? _–Entra al baño y Sakura se encuentra desnuda poniéndose una toalla-_

Sakura: Sasuke _–Sonrojada-_ toca antes

Sasuke: Yo, yo lo siento,

Sakura: Sal de aquí

Sasuke: No

_Sasuke se acerca y besa a Sakura, ella corresponde enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno el beso se intensifica, el esta por quitar la toalla cuando…_

Naruto: Heyyy están en casa

Sakura: Naruto, que que hacemos?

Sasuke: Yo saldré por la ventana tu no salgas de aquí

Sakura: Quedate en la sala Naruto ya bajo

Naruto: Voy con Kenji

_Sasuke salio del baño por la ventana se sentía enojado, un bulto en su pantalón lo molestaba debía calmarse o su amigo rubio se daría cuenta_

Sasuke: Dobe que haces aquí?

Naruto: Vine a dejar a Hina-chan y a preparar todo para mañana

Sasuke: Ya veo, bueno, entonces todo lo tienes listo?

Naruto: Si aunque son muchos invitados

Sasuke: No te preocupes acondicionamos varias casas para eso

Naruto: Bine Hinata quiere hablar contigo

Sakura: Que pasa?

Sasuke: Mierda-_El la miraba ella usaba un pantalón negro ajustado y su blusa roja con el símbolo de su clan sin mangas, algunas gotas de su cabello mojado caian en sus hombros- _Este nada

Hinata: Es que me gustaría que Sasuke-san me entregue con Naruto mañana

Sakura: Y tu padre?

Hinata: Se negó a venir a la boda, y ya que el nos ayudo a mi y a Naruto seria un honor que el me entregue

Naruto: Di que si teme si datebayo?

Sasuke: Lo hare, pero hablare con tu padre primero

Hinata: Lo hicimos esta tarde pero se negó a recibirnos, el resto del clan si asistirá

Naruto: Bien, bueno yo los dejo, descansa Hina-chan y cuida a Minato

Sakura: Ve con cuidado

Hinata: Hasta mañana Naruto-kun

Sasuke: Te acompaño dobe

_Sasuke acompaño a Naruto hasta su departamento, luego se encamino a la casa principal del clan Hyuga _

: Joven Uchiha que lo trae aquí a estas horas?

Sasuke: Vengo a hablar con el jefe Hyuga

Hanabi: Anunciare su visita

: Por favor pase

Sasuke: Hmp, gracias

_Sasuke hiba con un kimono negro y sus pantalones en el mismo color en la espalda el símbolo Uchiha, calcetas blancas y sandalias tradicionales, entro a la sala y ahí estaba Hiashi _

Sasuke: Buenas noches

Hiashi: Uchiha, buena noche tenga, a que debo su visita?

Sasuke: Bien iré al grano, quiero hablar con usted de jefe de clan a jefe de clan

Hiashi: De que se trata?

Sasuke: Vengo a exigir el derecho de Hinata

Hiashi: Exigir derecho, cual derecho?

Sasuke: Mire, Naruto es mi hermano no de sangre, pero si de vida, y Hinata a estado a mi cuidado, si bien usted no esta de acuerdo con la boda que se celebrara mañana

Hiashi: Bien Sr. Uchiha, de jefe de clan a jefe de clan, Hinata no tenia que deshonrarnos así, el clan se había mantenido puro, el poder

Sasuke: Sigue encaprichado? Que no ve que ya perdieron a Neji en la guerra, que espera, que Hinata muera también o que?

Hiashi: Uchiha, mi hija morir?

Sasuke: Naruto no fue el ninja más destacado en la academia, tampoco era el mejor en sus habilidades cuando éramos niños, sin embargo el tiene determinación, y es lo que una mujer como Hinata necesitaba, ambos se aman, solo le digo, no espere a la muerte como lo hice yo para darse cuenta que la familia es primero

Hiashi: Uchiha que me quiere decir

Sasuke: Que Hinata me pidió entregarla mañana y si bien lo hare con gusto, espero que usted este ahí y sea quien la lleve

Hiashi: Uchiha

Sasuke: Como hermano de Naruto se lo pido, en mi nombre y el de mi prometida del clan Haruno, que sinceramente su familia si tiene suficientes motivos para negarse a nuestra boda y no lo hicieron, le repito no cometa un error

_Sasuke salió sin decir una sola palabra más, se encamino a su casa, sus pensamiento eran ahora solo para su pelirosa, quien el deseaba ya con tanto ahínco, llego a su casa las luces se encontraban apagadas, subió lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno, varias ventanas estaban abiertas dado el calor de la noche de aquel verano, primero como su ya el instinto de padre estuviera en persona abrió la habitación de Kenji el cual dormía en su cama sin nada que le cubriese, entro lentamente y tomo una ligera sabana azul y lo cubrió, de manera paternal beso su frente, luego salió y lentamente camino hasta la habitación de su amada ahí estaba ella durmiendo en posición fetal con una camiseta rosa de tirantes muy ligera y un short extremadamente pequeño y ajustado en el mismo color, Sasuke la miraba su lengua recorría mentalmente cada rincón, cuando menos se dio cuenta su miembro pedía entrar al cuerpo de su pelirosa_

Sasuke: Se acabó, es hora, no aguanto más Sakura será mía ahora

_Abrió totalmente la puerta su instinto le indicaba que tomara a su prometida, se fue acercando a la cama donde yacía la mujer de su deseo cuando de pronto, el cuervo kururo de Itachi comenzó a llamarlo, Sasuke le ignoro sus ojos negros estaban enfocados en su prometida entonces el cuervo comenzó a aletear por toda la habitación_

Sasuke: Mierda Kururo

Sakura: Que pasa?

Sasuke: No es que, yo venía a decirte que volví y buenas noches

Sakura: Gracias, descansa

Sasuke: Si descansa

_Sale de la habitación con el cuervo en su hombro_

Sasuke: Maldita sea porque ahora que quieres maldito cuervo

_Kururo deja en su mano otra carta_

Sasuke: A, esto ahora, que más me queda por aprender

_Sasuke mira el sobre con cuidado sus ojos se abren demasiado cuando lee SEXO rápidamente corre a su habitación y cierra con seguro su puerta se sienta y comienza a leer_

_**Sasuke: **_

_**Estúpido hermano menor, en este momento debo escribirte de algo vergonzoso para mi, algo llamado sexo, si dirás cómo es posible que escriba esta estupidez, bien pues por que se que llegara el momento en que necesites saber sobre este tema**_

_**- FLASH BACK-**_

_**Habían pasado dos meses desde que me reencontré con Riku, después de ese ataque Kisame se recuperó en un par de semanas, Riku me pidió que volviera o que la dejara ir conmigo, su deseo de vengar a su familia prevalecía, me recordaba mucho a ti, yo le dije que esperara en la aldea y recibiera la información para mi, ella acepto ser mi subordinada, íbamos y recolectábamos información para Akatsuki, pero por alguna razón que desconocía Kisame y yo visitábamos constantemente el templo, si yo lo hacía por ella quería seguir viéndola, era necesario, siempre que llegábamos su traje de sacerdotisa me encantaba, y me sentía furioso cuando usaba su traje de ninja pues se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo, Kisame se burlaba constantemente de mí, pero con ella hizo una amistad rara, se llevaban bien pero a la vez casi se mataban él le dio el sobrenombre de mariposa por su marca, y ella bueno cara de tiburón, en la aldea sabían que nosotros ayudábamos siempre a la gente ahí, y ellos a cambio no mencionaban una sola palabra de nuestra ubicación, los aldeanos eran nuestros aliados, un día volvíamos de una reunión con miembros específicos de Akatsuki, cuando llegamos a la aldea**_

**Aldeana: Sensei sensei**

**Itachi: Que pasa?**

**Aldeana: Ayúdenos por favor**

**Kisame: Que paso mujer habla**

**Aldeana: Tienen a la señorita se la llevaron**

**Itachi: Quien, quien se la llevo?**

**Aldeana: Los ancianos de su templo llegaron heridos los tenemos en una casa**

**Kisame: Quien demonios se pudo llevar a la mariposa?**

**Itachi: El terrateniente**

_**Caminamos hasta la casa de la aldeana el anciano estaba consiente, mientras que la anciana se encontraba inconsciente por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le propinaron**_

**Anciano: Señor, señor, tienen a la señorita**

**Itachi: Dime fue el terrateniente?**

**Anciano: Si señor, nos atacó después de medianoche, hace dos días**

**Kisame: Como lograron atraparla ella no es débil**

**Anciano: Un ninja consiguió neutralizarla, fue algo horrible, luego mi mujer despertó e intento salvarla la golpearon, yo subí a mi caballo e intente alcanzarlos pero me arrojaron bombas venenosas y caí no supe más de mí, intentaron quemar el templo, los aldeanos corrieron y evitaron que se quemara más que lo superficial, pero…..**

**Itachi: Tranquilo la traeré de vuelta**

**Anciano: Por favor, tráigala viva, es como una hija para nosotros**

**Aldeana: Ella nos ha protegido siempre, ayúdela sensei**

**Kisame: En marcha Uchiha**

_**Kisame y yo iríamos pero no podíamos llevar nuestras capas ya que era extraoficial, por lo que las aldeanas nos dieron un par de capas negras y una niña me dio una capa azul cielo**_

**Itachi: Y esto?**

**Niña: La sacerdotisa Riku me la puso cuando me salvo en un incendio,**

**Kisame: Es para ella, la devuelves?**

**Aldeana: Si, puede que este débil, encontramos mucha sangre en el lugar**

**Niña: Por favor tráigala de vuelta**

**Itachi: Lo hare pequeña**

_**Hecho eso subimos a dos caballos y nos encaminamos al palacio, los caballos eran de aldeanos por tanto no nos verían como peligro, los dejamos regresar y comenzamos a entrar al palacio, por primera vez deje que Kisame matara a los guardias por diversión, era momento de acabar con el terror en esa aldea, luego llegue a una habitación alejada, ahí percibía el olor a incienso y se escuchaba el rezo de un monje, encontré la forma de entrar y me quede en la oscuridad pero lo que vi me lleno de ira, Riku estaba atada a una cama de pies y manos y con un kimono muy ligero blanco el terrateniente con un kimono negro, y el monje rezando con un jutsu que paralizaba a Riku**_

**Terrateniente: Ya me canse de siempre pedirte amablemente esto**

**Riku: Suéltame maldito**

**Terrateniente: No, mira que buscar quien hiciera este sello a tu poder salió caro**

**Riku: Te vas a arrepentir**

**Terrateniente: Te he azotado el numero de veces que me rechazaste ahora serás mía**

**Riku: Nunca**

_**Él se posó en ella y comenzó a acomodarse, toco su cara y pude ver que por primera vez ella lloraba de miedo de pronto**_

**Riku: Itachi, ayúdame**

_**Esas palabras derramaron la última gota use mi sharingan e hice que el jutsu del monje se rompiera, luego tome al terrateniente por la espalda y lo arroje al suelo**_

**Terrateniente: Tu, vete o are que este monje detenga tu poder**

**Itachi: Este monje no lo podrá hacer ya está muerto míralo**

**Terrateniente: Que, como demonios**

**Itachi: Nunca intentes tomar lo que es mío, y ella es mía**

**Terrateniente: Ella aun es virgen y será mia**

**Itachi: Imbecil nadie toca lo que es de un Uchiha**

_**Dicho esto el terrateniente me miro con terror, luego tome su propia espada y lo mate, cuando voltee Riku estaba inconsciente, mi sharingan la afecto también, me acerque a la cama y la desate tome la capa que la niña me había entregado y la cubrí, luego la tome en mis brazos al salir, Kisame se divertía incendiando parte por parte el palacio**_

**Kisame: Dime está bien la mariposa?**

**Itachi: Si, pero la llevare al templo, necesita descansar la afecte con mi sharingan**

**Kisame: Yo me quedare a quemar todo esto**

**Itachi: No dejes uno solo vivo**

**Kisame: De acuerdo**

_**Regrese al templo con Riku en mis brazos la lleve a la habitación principal, ya que la de ella aun tenia rastros de su secuestro, ahí la acomode en el futon de tamaño matrimonial, tome un bandeja la llene de agua y un paño, regrese a la habitación y comencé a limpiar su rostro, lentamente ella abrió los ojos**_

**Riku: Que sucedió**

**Itachi: Mate al tipo**

**Riku: Gracias**

**Itachi: Dime, porque quería que fueras su mujer?**

**Riku: La descendencia quería que el poder de mi familia quedara en la suya, me dijo que esa noche violo a Haname, ella se embarazo pero mi hermana se suicido**

**Itachi: No llores, ella se protegió así**

**Riku: Lo se pero**

_**Al verla así aun con ese kimono no lo pude evitar me acerque y la bese a la fuerza**_

**Riku: Tu, porque, porque siempre haces eso**

**Itachi: Porque eres mía**

**Riku: No soy tuya**

_**Ante esto me acomode sobre ella sabía que estaba débil aun así tome sus manos entre las mías**_

**Itachi: Lo eres, y ahora serás mi mujer**

**Riku: Itachi, no por favor no lo hagas**

**Itachi: Eres mía, y solo yo te tocare**

_**Comencé a besarla solo escuchaba cuando me pedía que no lo hiciera, bese su cuello, luego baje a su pecho y llegue a ese kimono, lentamente lo quite y me dejo ver sus pechos los cuales eran de mayor tamaño al que aparentaba siempre, luego quite mi camisa y bese su boca, quite mi pantalón y lo que terminaba de cubrirme ambos ya estábamos desnudos, me acerque y bese uno de sus pechos mientras que con la mano libre masajeaba el otro ella comenzó a llorar yo subí y bese sus lagrimas**_

**Itachi: Riku, te amo, y no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te toque**

**Riku: Por favor, no puedes hacer esto, no a una sacerdotisa**

**Itachi: Mi sacerdotisa**

_**Volví a besarla no quería que dijera una sola palabra más me acomode, abrí sus piernas, sabía que era virgen pero no me importo entre en una sola estocada ella dejo ir un grito que se quedó en mi boca pues yo aún la besaba, mire hacia abajo y vi como la sangre de su pureza corría en mí, en cierto modo me sentí orgulloso, luego la mire y ella lloraba**_

**Itachi: Te amo, te amo Riku Kousuta y eres mía solo mía**

**Riku: Itachi, por favor**

_**Comencé a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, era satisfactorio ella se dejó de resistir y comencé a escuchar leves gemidos de su parte esto me éxito más podía sentir su piel, su calor, era mía, comencé a ir mas rápido su respiración y la mía se aceleraban sentí cuando ella arqueo su espalda eso me indico que el placer por fin llego a su cuerpo luego acelere más las envestidas hasta que derrame mi ser dentro de ella, caí a su pecho, y escuche su respiración en un movimiento la tome en mis brazos y cambie la posición ella estaba en mi pecho, la abrace, y dormimos esa noche.**_

_**El amanecer llego y yo desperté, vi que el Kimono aquel que me provoco tomarla estaba tirado en el suelo, al igual que la capa, mira el lado donde ella había dormido, había sangre, muestra de que tome su pureza, me levante y vestí con un Kimono negro del armario salí y no la vi por ninguna parte en el templo, luego salí y busque su rastro me llevo hasta la cascada ella estaba debajo de ella tomando un baño de purificación **_

**Itachi: Que haces**

**Riku: Ya lo notaste**

**Itachi: Sal de ahí**

_**Salió sin objetar, se acercó a mí y me beso yo le correspondí, luego me dio un puñetazo en la cara, la verdad dolió mucho, pero no deje que lo notara**_

**Riku: Te odio**

**Itachi: Pensé que me amabas**

**Riku: Idiota, el amor no tiene nada que ver, jamás pensé que mi primera vez fuera asi eres un imbécil**

**Itachi: Que, vamos Riku, ahora que trataras de hacer lo hecho **

**Riku: Haaaa Jokiri cho jutsu**

**Itachi: Jajaja que es esto, esas mariposas solo me arrojan un polvillo de aroma dulce**

**Riku: Idiota, ese polvo se te impregnara de por vida, por ende siempre sabré donde estas**

**Itachi: Que, esto yo**

**Riku: Me llevaras contigo para que yo te ayude ya que me ayudaste aquí o te rastreare de por vida**

**Itachi: No serás capaz**

**Riku: Lo mismo pensé y tu hiciste algo de lo que no te creí capaz **

**Itachi: Tuuuuuuuuuuuu**

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

_**En pocas palabras, haz que una noche con la chica que quieras sea especial, si lo sé es fastidioso pero créeme no querrás un golpe como el que me dio ella a mí, en pocas palabras hermano no seas bruto, una mujer es más complicada de lo que imaginas, esta carta que quede solo entre tú y yo no creo que Kenji tenga nuestra imprudencia su carácter es más como el de su madre, así que por favor que esto quede entre nosotros.**_

_**Itachi.**_

_Sasuke no podía creer que su hermano le hubiese escrito eso, estuvo a punto de tomar a Sakura casi de la misma forma, y en serio, ya con todo lo que había pasado no quería perder nada con ella, guardo la carta y se puso su pijama._

Sasuke: Maldicion Itachi, incluso en esto me tienes que guiar, mierda e tenido sexo con otras mujeres, pero si tienes razón, Sakura es diferente a las demás, odio tus malditas lecciones, te odio!

_Luego se quedó dormido, el amanecer llego y el sol lo molestaba, sin embargo no quería levantarse, cuando de pronto_

Sakura: Sasuke levántate, anda

Sasuke: Hmp, que pasa es sábado?

Sakura: Nada importante, ya sabes un día mas solo la boda de tu mejor amigo, a y que eres el padrino de honor

Sasuke: Hmp, eso es al medio día

Sakura: Sasuke son las 9:30

Sasuke: Que como es posible?!

Sakura: Así como escuchas, ahora levántate, báñate, deje tu kimono listo, iré a ayudarle a Hinata tu ayuda Kenji

Sasuke: Si mujer como digas, haaa

Sakura: Y una cosa mas

Sasuke: Que pasa?

Sakura: Haz que Naruto y Kakashi lleguen a tiempo

Sasuke: Queee eso es misión imposible

Sakura: Por favor Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Odio que hagas eso

_Sakura se fue a la habitación donde Hinata era maquillada por Temari y peinada por Ino, la madre de Sakura llego y subió con ellas, Sasuke se bañó y se cambió, luego ayudo a su sobrino a poner su kimono, ambos llevaban el símbolo Uchiha_

Sasuke: Bien Kenji, tenemos un misión

Kenji: Cual es tío?

Sasuke: Quiero que con la técnica que Orochimaru te enseño traigas a Kakashi

Kenji: Kanashibari no jutsu?

Sasuke: Si hazlo por tu tía Hinata, no queremos que este triste

Kenji: Mmmm pero si me das una caja de dangos y 100 yens

Sasuke: Queee, desde cuándo?

Kenji: Kakashi sensei me dijo que cuando se van a misiones ay paga, y mama decía que cuando obtuviera dinero lo guardara y luego comenzara a comprar lo que necesitara o quisiera, y ya que esta es una misión

Sasuke: En serio, en eso te pareces a tu madre, tu padre no me cobraría nada

Kenji: Entonces tío me pagaras?

Sasuke: Esta bien 100 yens pero sin dangos

Kenji: 2 dangos

Sasuke: Hecho

_Mientras tanto Sasuke camino a casa de Naruto, entro al departamento del rubio, una vez ahí vio a su amigo listo con su kimono de novio_

Sasuke: Listo dobe

Naruto: Si creo que si

Sasuke: Que pasa?

Naruto: Me gustaría que mi padres hubieran

Sasuke: Lo se, sabes que te entiendo bien

Naruto: Y si soy un mal esposo, un mal padre soy torpe y

Sasuke: Siempre lo resuelves, así eres tu torpe y tonto pero sabes salir adelante

Naruto: Gracias teme

Sasuke: Anda vamos que si no estás a tiempo me quedo sin prometida

Naruto: Y Kakashi el representa a mi padre y a Jiraiya

Sasuke: No te preocupes Kenji se encargara que llegue a tiempo

Naruto: Que el, pero es pequeño

Sasuke: Le debo 100 yens, créeme que por esa cantidad se hizo capaz

Naruto: Bien entonces vamos

Sasuke: Tranquilo solo no te duermas en plena ceremonia

Naruto: Teme

_Mientras en casa Uchiha_

Ino: Lista Hinata te ves hermosa

Temari: No hubo que maquillarte mucho

Sakura: Me encanta como te ves Hinata

Sra. Haruno: Bien solo falta esta flor en tu cabello

_Hinata llevaba un Kimono de novia tradicional con ligeros tonos azules cielo, su cabello recogido con un moño y flores de hibisco blancas adornándolo, un maquillaje ligero, su vientre ya se dejaba ver 4 meses de vida, un maquillaje ligero_

Hinata: Gracias chicas, me siento nerviosa

Ino: Tranquila Hinata

Temari: Te ves hermosa, ese tonto de Naruto te ama y con esto

Sakura: Se caerá al verte

Hinata: Chicas gracias

Ino: Hinata somos amigas

Hinata: Me hubiera gustado que Ten-ten estuviera

Sakura: Ay Hinata, ella se quedó en la aldea de la arena verdad?

Hinata: Si, está en misión con Lee

Ino: Bien bien, vamos no debemos llegar tarde

_En el centro ceremonial se encontraban ya los invitados en primera fila del lado de la novia la madre y hermana de Hinata asi como todo el clan Hyuga a excepción del patriarca, de lado de Naruto, Tsunade junto a Orochimaru, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, y todos sus amigos, Naruto se encontraba en el pie del altar_

Naruto: Teme donde esta Kakashi

Sasuke: No lo se

Naruto: No puede ser

Sasuke: Por fin

Kenji: Es que esta pesado

Tsunade: Que le paso?

Sasuke: Yo bueno quería que llegara a tiempo y

Orochimaru: Vaya vaya bien hecho enano

Sasuke: Aquí tienes Kenji

Kenji: Fue un placer hacer negocios tío

Tsunade: Este niño, se toma en serio las cosas

Kakashi: Que, que paso?

Sasuke: Nada, te trajeron a la boda

Kakashi: Que, no puede ser!

Gai: Kenji ven siéntate conmigo quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu misión

Kakashi: No, esperen!

_De pronto comenzó a sonar la música Sasuke se encamino a la salida luego entraron Sakura Ino y Temari, luego Hinata hizo su aparición Sasuke tomo su mano comenzaron a caminar al altar cuando el padre de Hinata apareció_

Hiashi: Uchiha yo entregare a mi hija

Hinata: Papa, me haces tan feliz

Hiashi: Entendí que tienes un futuro esposo que no cometerá errores por tener un hermano de vida como el que lo protege, gracias por cuidar a mi hija jefe Uchiha

Sasuke: Adelante, jefe Hyuga

_Hinata avanzo de la mano de su padre hasta el altar, no hubo palabras fue la forma en que un padre y una hija se reconciliaban_

Hiashi: Bien Uzumaki te entrego a mi hija, sé que la cuidaras, y te pido que agradezcas tenerla

Naruto: Lo agradezco cada día señor

Hiashi: Cuídate hija, y confía en nosotros siempre

Hianta: Gracias papa

_Naruto y Hinata subieron al altar donde se llevo de manera tradicional su boda, las fotos de Kushina, Minato, Neji y Jiraiya estaban en una mesa adornada con rosas al término de la ceremonia, Naruto quito el velo blanco y beso a Hinata, miles de pétalos de rosas rojas cayeron por todo el lugar en celebración al matrimonio_

Sacerdote: Presento antes ustedes al jefe del clan Uzumaki y su esposa, quienes hoy unieron dos clanes muy poderosos, felicidades

_Todos vitoreaban y aplaudían, luego se encaminaron a la recepción en uno de los salones ms grandes del barrio Sannin ahí se encontraban las mesas acomodadas al frente de la mesa principal que se encontraba elevada para que todos los invitados pudieran ver a los novios_

Naruto: Hina-chan te gusta?

Hinata: Es perfecto Naruto-kun

Naruto: No tanto como tú, sé que no te le he dicho, pero te ves hermosa

Hinata: Gracias tú te ves muy guapo

Hiashi: Uzumaki

Naruto: Si señor

Hiashi: Me refería a mi hija es la esposa del jefe del clan Uzumaki no?

Naruto: Por su puesto

Hinata: Sasuke, Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa Hinata?

Hinata: Sakura gracias por cuidarme este tiempo y ayudarme con todo lo de la boda

Sakura: Hay Hinata para eso somos amigas

Hinata: Y Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmp

Hinata: Gracias por hacer que mi padre se presentara hoy en serio gracias

Naruto: Si gracias Teme

Hiashi: Eres un buen jefe de clan, Naruto aprende mucho, tienes un buen protector

Naruto: Lo se, el es el mejor protector del Hokague

Sasuke: Que tu dobe Hokage se quemaría la aldea sola

Naruto: Teme no seas agua fiestas

Sakura: Ya ustedes dos

Hinata: Miren Tsunade-sama

_Todos voltearon y vieron a Tsunade haciendo fuerza con Orochimaru_

Sasuke: Y esto?

Orochimaru: Cállate si le gano, me dejara investigar más sobre

Tsunade: NUNCAA

Naruto: Sobre que sobre que?

Orochimaru: Te gane Tsunade

Tsunade: No, apuesto eso y 3000 yens

Shizune: Tsunade-sama no

Sakura: Que es eso?

Orochimaru: Sobre sus

Tsunade: No te dejare investigar mi jutsu para pechos firmes

Sasuke: Eres un cerdo

Orochimaru: Solo oportunista tu me entiendes

Naruto: No no lo entendemos, con razón Jiraiya y usted llegaron a ser buenos amigos

Sakura: Hay Tsunade-sama, por suerte nosotros no heredamos eso de los Sannin anteriores

Naruto: Bueno yo quiero hacer un brindis

Hinata: Naruto-kun por qué?

Naruto: ¡POR TENER UNA ESPOSA TAN PERFECTA COMO HINATA, PORQUE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS SAKURA Y SASUKE SE CASARAN, POR LA ALDEA DE LA PAZ Y POR QUÉ SERÉ EL FUTURO HOKAGUE!

Todos: SALUDDDD!

_La fiesta siguió, el banquete de res, pollo, pescado, verduras, frutas así como postres corrían, al igual que las bebidas Tsunade incluso cantaba Karoke con Orochimaru. Karin Jugo y Suiguetsu compartían el sake con un alegre pero serio Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Choyi y Shino consolaban a un destrozado Kiba que solo ebrio acepto sus sentimientos por Hinata y lo dolido de que Naruto le ganara su amor, Gara, Kakuro, Temri y Hinata conversaban alegremente, Konohamaru y Kenji jugaban por todo el salón,Gai retaba en mil cosas que se le ocurrían en plena fiesta a Kakashi, todos estaban alegres, asi callo la noche y todos se comenzaron a retirar los últimos en irse fueron Sasuke y Sakura quienes cerrarían el salón._

Kenji: Tio, me puedo ir a quedar a casa de Konohamaru?

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero regresa mañana antes del almuerzo

Konohamaru: Puedo traerlo hasta la comida por favor quiero enseñarle unos jutsus

Sakura: Esta bien pero tengan cuidado

Kenji: Gracias, vamos vamos

Sasuke: Ese niño, es más alegre que Itachi

Sakura: Dijiste que según las cartas de tu hermano esa alegría es de su madre

Sasuke: Anda Sakura vamos a casa

Sakura: Por qué tanta prisa?, estoy agotada

_Sasuke toma a Sakura en brazos y la lleva cargando hasta su casa, sube las escaleras y la baja en la puerta de su habitación_

Sakura: Sasuke que pasa?

Sasuke: Yo, te tengo una sorpresa

Sakura: Que es Sasuke?

Sasuke: Entra y la veras

_Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y todo estaba en oscuridad, Sasuke por un jutsu hizo que se iluminara con velas las cuales desprendían olor a vainilla_

Sakura: Sasuke es, es, hermoso

Sasuke: Sakura, yo, yo quiero

Sakura: Si, si, Sasuke, si quiero

Sasuke: Estas segura?

Sakura: Si, quiero que seas el primero en mi vida en todo

_Sasuke tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama por un camino de pétalos de rosa que realizaban un camino, en la cama un cobertor rojo, con pétalos de rosa blanca por toda la cama_

Sasuke: Sakura te amo

Sakura: Sasuke te amo desde que éramos niños yo

Sasuke: Yo lo sé, siempre lo supe, molestia

_Sasuke comenzó a besar a Sakura, bajando por su cuello, aspiraba todo su aroma, era ella, era su Sakura, luego de manera delicada tomo una de las manos de ella y la beso cual caballero, después la enredo y regreso a los labios de su amada, despacio ella soltó el amarre y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelinegro esto lo incito más, delicadamente comenzó a abrir su kimono, ella se estremeció y él se detuvo_

Sasuke: Sakura creo que

Sakura: No, sigue amor, por favor

Sasuke: Estas segura?

Sakura: Si estoy lista

_Sasuke abrió el Kimono, lentamente quito el moño que impedía la apertura total, dejando ver las pantaletas rosa con encaje negro coordinado del sostén del mismo color_

Sakura: Eso es trampa, ven

Sasuke: En serio, a mí me encanta esto

_Sakura quito la parte superior del kimono del pelinegro dejando ver su torso y su abdomen, todo su cuerpo era perfecto, tan masculino y ejercitado, ella tocaba cual curiosidad se le venía a la mente, el bajo de nuevo y beso su cuello, sus labios, eran besos demandantes, ella correspondía mientras lo acariciaba, lentamente el bajo hasta el sostén y paso su mano por la espalda de la pelirosa, llegando al broche que impedía ver la desnudes de esa piel, una vez que lo logro, lo arrojo donde no le estorbara, lentamente bajo y los miro eran de buen tamaño, la kunoichi al notar esto se sonrojo demasiado_

Sasuke: Los ocultaste bien

Sakura: Sasuke aaaaa

_No la dejo terminar su frase cuando introdujo uno a su boca y con el otro acariciaba uno de los glúteos de su amada, la escuchaba gemir, esto le excitaba demasiado quería penetrarla, pero sabia de la inocencia de su prometida, lentamente regreso a los labios de ella y los saboreo de nuevo, bajando lentamente su manos hasta la intimidad de la joven, ella no opuso resistencia, el comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la pelirosa, esta gemía sin parar, el comenzó a sentir la humedad de ella correr por su dedos, esto le anunciaba que estaba lista, luego paro_

Sakura: Sasuke, que pasa?

Sasuke: También me tienes que conocer

_Dicho esto, tomo la mano pálida de su amada y la llevo indicándole que le quitara el pantalón así como el bóxer, como si nada lo hizo con ayuda de él dejando ver el miembro de su amado, esto la sonrojo, él le tomo la mano y lo hizo tocar_

Sasuke: Hmgrr

_Sakura noto que el sentía placer la tocarlo, esto le agrado y de alguna manera ella llevo su boca hasta la intimidad de él y comenzó a darle placer, él estaba sorprendido, pero no le importo le encanto la sensación, luego la alejo, y arrojo a la cama quedando la pelirosa boca arriba el bajo a la intimidad de ella y comenzó a regresarle el placer, ella gritaba y se arqueaba de placer, el sabía que era su momento se acomodó en ella _

Sasuke: En serio estas

Sakura: Shhh, Sasuke, hazme tuya

Sasuke: Lo are, ahora serás mía, mi mujer, Sakura Uchiha

Sakura: Te amo

_Tomando eso como indicativo el se introdujo dentro de ella, lentamente hasta topar con la delgada tela que certificaba la pureza de la Sannin, de un solo movimiento, dio la estocada dejando ver como la sangre corría por su miembro, el noto como ella enterró su uñas en la espalada de él, esto no le importo, la beso en una lagrima que corría la mejilla de su amada_

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Tenias razón hermano, ser el primero en una mujer, y más en la que se ama es lo mejor

_Sasuke comenzó a moverse en ella, la ojiverde solo gemía de placer y el correspondía al sentir lo mismo_

Sasuke: AHH SAKURA

Sakura: Sasuke, aaa, no pares aaa

Sasuke: Sakura, eres deliciosa

_Comenzó a acelerar las embestidas, eran más rápidas y fuertes cada vez, hasta que sintió como las paredes de la ojiverde aprisionaron su miembro, ver su espalda arqueándose y escuchar su gemido de placer, la había llevado al orgasmo, esto lo éxito aun mas, y acelero más hasta que se derramo en el interior de ella. Cayendo al pecho de la ojiverde, la cual lo recibió con un abrazo lleno de amor_

Sasuke: Sakura, te amo

Sakura: Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun

_Ambos chicos durmieron lo que sobro de esa noche, no supieron de ellos hasta que despertaron_

Sasuke: Buenos días señora Uchiha

Sakura: Buenos días señor Uchiha

Sasuke: Dormiste bien

Sakura: Si, con el amor de mi vida

Sasuke: Que hora es?

Sakura: No lo se

_De pronto escuchan pasos a su habitación, esto los alarmo, demasiado tarde, los atraparon cubiertos solo por las sabanas de la cama_

Naruto: Buenoss diasss, vine a despedirme

Kenji: Tio ya regrese

Ino: Vine a dejar a Kenji

Hinata: Kenji ven acá

_Hinata tapo los ojos del niño y se volteo sonrojada, saliendo de la habitación. Naruto se reía con Ino._

Ino: Frentona eres una pervertida

Naruto: Miren que no cerrar la puerta

Sasuke: Tu estúpido Naruto, es mi casa no tienen por qué entrar así!

Sakura: Cerda deja de molestar y lárgate

Naruto: Ay teme, que no te de pena es natural jajajajajajajaja

Sasuke: Deja que te alcance!

_Sin que se dieran cuenta Sasuke se cubrió con su bata y salió persiguiendo a Naruto por todo el barrio_

Ino: Bien señora cuénteme, como le fue

Sakura: Tu cerda!

_Mientras en la cocina_

Kenji: Que paso tía Hinata, mis tíos están enfermos o porque me sacaron de ahí?

Hinata: Yo, yo, es que si están enfermos y tenían mucha fiebre y no quieren que los veas así

Kenji: Pobres, bueno, se que are, les traeré algo para que se curen

Naruto: Solo tráeles hielos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. MATRIMONIO

**Hola perdonene por tardar en actualizar este fic pero ahora trabajando se me complica escribir espero lo entiendan, disfruten su lectura y dejen sus comentarios =)**

**CAPITULO VI**

**MATRIMONIO**

**Habian pasado ya 5 meses desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y ahora el barrio Sannin se preparaban para la boda de Sasuke y Sakura; pero en este dia era la despedida de soltero del jefe del clan Uchiha**

Naruto: Temeee por fin de casas

Sasuke: Tks, déjame de molestar con eso

Sai: Por que es molesto, te casaras con la feita

Sasuke: Ya te he dicho que no le digas asi

Kakashi: Bien entonces que aremos?

Shikamaru: Dime Uchiha haz bebido alguna vez?

Sasuke: Hmp, naturalmente

Suiguetsu: No es cierto, solo Jugo y yo tomabamos

Jugo: Es cierto

Choyi: Entonces por que no vamos a un bar?

Gara: No creo que sea conveniente

Kankuro: Hay tu siempre tan serio

Naruto: Vamos Teme

Kakashi: Abra lindas mujeres ahí

Sasuke: Naruto si Hinata y Sakura se enteran

Kankuro: No diremos nada ni a Temari verdad Gara?

Gara: No molestes

Shikamaru: Tampoco le diremos nada a Matsuri

Naruto: Te atraparon Gara

Sai: Kakashi te das cuentas que eres el mas viejo de nosotros

Naruto: Por eso el paga

Kakashi: Oigan que les pasa aquí viene orochimaru

Orochimaru: A mi no me metan, yo soy un venerable anciano

Kakashi: Bien no creo que a Ino le moleste

Sai: Sensei, no le dira nada o si

Naruto: Jajajaja esta será una noche divertida

_Los chicos entraron al bar mas grande de la aldea mientras que las chicas tenían una despedida de soltera y baby shower a la vez_

Ino: Hay frentona te llevas al hombre mas codiciado desde niño

Sakura: Pero si tu mírate cerdita ahora esperas un lechonsito

Temari: Jejeje lechonsito, fue buena esa

Ino: Mejor ni digas nada que cuando Gara se entere que estas en cinta

Matsuri: No dira nada, jejeje le dare la misma noticia

Sakura: Que tu tambien Matsuri?

Hinata: Parece que nuestros hijos crecerán juntos

Shizune: Lo que me preocupa es que la única Kunoichi que queda sin estar en cinta es Sakura

Tsunade: Bueno ahora con Hinabi solo quedan dos, las demás no tienen su nivel haaa como se les pudo ocurrir niñas, por que no me dijeron pude darles anticonceptivos

Sakura: Mejor sensei no hable

Ino: O le recuerdo como la atrapamos con Orochimaru

Tsunade: Que ustedes?, par de mocosas

Sakura: Heee hasta cuando pensabas ocultarlo sensei?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama como pudo hacer eso?

Tsunade: Tu mejor ni hables o te recuerdo tu cita con Kakashi

Sakura: Que Tsunade y Kakashi? vaya que sorpresa

Hinata: Esto es algo vergonzoso

Sakura: Bien, me pregunto que harán los chicos?

Ino: Conociendolos nada malo

Tsunade: Aun con Kakashi son unos niños

Temari: Hablando de niños y el mini Uchiha?

Sakura: Esta arriba, se ha dedicado a estudiar, al parecer le encanta la academia

Ino: Es muy lindo

Hinata: Espero que mi hijo sea asi de tranquilo

Matsuri: Si, seria difícil que sea como Naruto-san

Temari: Jajajaja al parecer ya sonamos muy maternales

Shizune: Bien ya esta lista la comida

Ino: Que prepararon?

Sakura: Teriyaki, Ramen, Sodas y

Kenji: Sorpresa

Shizune: Que lindo

Hinata: Que es Kenji?

Kenji: Hice un pastel de chocolate con Dangos jejeje

Tsunade: Vaya, no pensé que tan pequeño cocinaras

Sakura: Es que Kenji aprendio de Itachi y su madre

Temari: Bien entonces a comer

Hinata: Ven Kenji acompañanos

_**La noche pasaba de manera tranquila, en un bar los jóvenes ninja bebían y sentían como el alcohol los embriagaba, mientras que las chicas seguían con su charla amena incluyendo a una peliroja de lentes**_

Tsunade: Sakura, aun te puedes arrepentir

Sakura: No, yo amo a Sasuke

Ino: Si siempre nos dimos cuenta

Temari: No se que le vieron al Uchiha

Karin: Mas bien que no era, admito que Sasuke es atractivo pero

Sakura: Es mas su personalidad

Hinata: Chicas

Tsunade: Su personalidad, vamos Naruto es mas agradable o no HInata?

Temari: Naruto vamos es un chico hiperactivo

Karin: Hey, es la energía de los Uzumaki

Hinata: Chicas perdón pero

Sakura: Pero yo me enamore de Sasuke desde niños

Kenji: Oye tia Sakura

Shizune: Ustedes escuchen

Tsunade: Haaa que quieres Shizune

Shizune: Hinata esta sangrando

Sakura: Queee?, ay que llevarla al hospital

Matsuri: Debemos encontrar a los chicos

Kenji: Yo los busco

Hinata: Me siento muy mal

Ino: Ay que ir rápido

_**El pequeño salio en búsqueda de los ninjas, después de buscar por mucho su chacra los encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, algunos ya dormidos por efectos del alcohol, mientras que Naruto se enfrentaba a Rock Lee, el niño busco rápidamente a Sasuke, el cual solo los miraba**_

Kenji: Tio, tio

Sasuke: Enano, que haces aquí?

Kenji: Tia Hinata, en el hospital, viene por tio Naruto

Sasuke: Maldicion y ese idiota ebrio

Orochimaru: Pues tendras que ir y llevarlo

Naruto: Le gane al cejotas jajaja callo con mi jutus sexi

Sasuke: Dobe tu esposa esta en el hospital

Naruto: Que como?, no, tu me mientes

Kakashi: Sera mejor que vayamos

Gara: En este estado?

Kankuro: Los mataran, menos al Uchiha, el desgraciado no bebio nada dejo que nos embriagaramos solo nosotros

Kenji: QUE TIA HINATA ESTA EN EL HOSPITALLLLL MUEVANSEEE!

Sasuke: Tranquilo anden vamos ahora

_**Como pudieron se encaminaron al hospital una vez ahi, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Karin, los recibieron de una manera**_

Shikamaru: Eso dolio hagggg

Sakura: Sai que no pudiste controlarte?

Matsuri: Gara este estado no es propio de ti

Gara: Espera cariño no

Sai: Oigan Uzumaqui esta ebrio y no le dicen nada

Temari: Por que de eso ya nos encargamos

Sakura: Y usted Kakashi deje que Shizune se entere

Kakashi: Por favor, no le digan

Naruto: Haaa como esta Hinata?

Sakura: Esta en cirugía tonto, Ino y Tsunade-sensei están con ella

Sasuke: Oye Sakura

Sakura: Tu ni me hables, mira que haber bebido asi, y quien sabe mas cuantas cosas mas hicieron

Sasuke: Pero si yo no bebi absolutamente nada lo juro

Sakura: No te creo ni una palabra

Sasuke: Sakura no insistas con tonterías

Sakura: Me estas diciendo tonta?

Sasuke: Si asi lo quieres tomar

Sakura: Uchiha

Sasuke: Sakura no estes de molesta

Sakura: Sasuke no me trates asi

Naruto: Chicos tranquilos

S Y S: TU CALLATE!

Matsuri: Oigan calemnese Sakura el te dice la verdad

Sakura: El me llamo tonta, molesta

Sasuke: Pues mírate te comportas como tonta

Sakura: Pues entonces no te deberías casar con una tonta

Temari: Oigan eso es extremo

Sasuke: Entonces no nos casemos si desconfias tanto

Sakura: Bien entonces se cansela la boda

Sasuke: Bien

Sakura: Bien

_Sasuke salio enojado de la sala de espera, mientras que Sakura se quedo ahí con las lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos_

Temari: Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: No yo, yo quiero

Temari: Ay Uzumaki ve lo que provocan sus tonterías

Naruto: Lo siento Sakura

Shikamaru: Oye Haruno, es en serio el no bebio nada

Sai: El nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos

Sakura: Lo dicen en verdad?

Choyi: Si, ese Uchiha es un santurron

Sakura: Debo buscarlo

Temari: Ay idiotas ubieran hablado antes

Gara: Lo sentimos

_Mientras tanto Sasuke camino al puente donde se reunian cuando niños para alguna misión_

Sasuke: Haaaaa como pude ser tan idiota

Kakashi: Por que somos hombres

Sasuke: Y tu que haces?

Kakashi: Me escondo de Shizune

Sasuke: Que hago ahora?, si esto esta pasando ahora que será de casados

Kakashi: Eso no te lo puedo contestar ahí me han revasado tu y Naruto ustedes me terminaran enseñando a mi

Sasuke: Hmp, jamas crei llegar a este punto

Kakashi: Haces un buen trabajo

Sasuke: Si pero, -suspira- rompimos el compromiso, creo que es lo mejor

Kakashi: Piensa las cosas, te dejare solo, yo me ire a esconder, siento que si me quedo me encontrara

Sasuke: Cobarde

Kakashi: Bueno adiós

_El moreno miro con resignación como su sensei se marchaba, en serio las mujeres provocaban algo en todos esos ninjas, incluyéndolo a el, de pronto Kuroro hacia nuevamente su aparición, ya sin molestias o sorpresa Sasuke tomo la carta_

Sasuke: Bien que me diras esta vez

**Idiota: **

**Si tienes esta carta es por que estas llegando a algo que se llama matrimonio, sabes mamá estaría muy feliz por ese día, además papá ya estaría alardeando que el clan crecería más y más, así eran, la verdad estoy felíz por ti, espero que quien sea la chica que hayas elegido sea tu complemento, bien te contare como llegue yo a esa decisión si bien, no es fácil el matrimonio, ni en el principio ni nunca, veras**

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

**Riku: Entonces te marcharas de nuevo **

**Itachi: No seas llorona esta vez vendrás conmigo**

**Riku: En serio? Si me dejaras ir contigo?**

**Kisame: Ya mariposa que escandalosa, si iras con nosotros**

**Riku: Abuelo, abuela escucharon eso?**

**Abuela: Si Riku-sama es una gran felicidad para usted**

**Riku: Si, lo es**

**Itachi: Antes de irnos hay algo que debemos hacer**

**Kisame: ¿He? Pero si ya tenemos todo, provisiones, medicinas**

**Itachi: Riku tu y yo ya hemos cumplido los 17 años**

**Riku: Aja, pero que pasa?**

**Kisame: A que se debe tu seriedad?**

**Itachi: -Suspira- Riku no es la forma en que quisiera pedírtelo pero se que eres terca y no me acompañaras**

**Riku: Que es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando**

**Itachi: Riku, no quiero llevarte así como así de la aldea, es por eso que ¿Riku te casarías conmigo?**

**Riku: ¿Qqqueeeee?**

**Kisame: Jajajaja ustedes casados, pero eso es increíble**

**Abuelo: Riku-sama esto habla bien del señor Itachi**

**Abuela:Riku-sama que dice?**

**Riku: Yo, yo, creo que**

**Itachi: Aceptas?**

**Riku: Yo, debo salir**

_**Ella salio sin contestarme esto me preocupo demasiado, no pude decirle que la amaba y que quería que fuera mi esposa como tal vez debi decírselo, Kisame solo me miro como diciéndome que era un idiota y salio a la aldea, miestras que la anciana me sonrio tiernamente y me dijo que le diera tiempo, el anciano siguió con sus labores y yo bueno quede ahí sentado y en cierto modo rechazado en mi propuesta de matrimonio.**_

**Kisame: Oye ya es muy tarde y no ha vuelto**

**Itachi: Es tonta y terca no se que este haciendo**

**Kisame: Se que no me meto en tus asuntos, pero crees que casarte es buena idea**

**Itachi: Sabes que no te incumbe, y si para mi es una buena idea**

**Kisame: Parece ser que se ha destado una tormenta muy fuerte**

**Itachi: Ire a buscarla, si vuelve no la dejes irse de nuevo**

**Kisame: Entendido**

_**Con calma fui en su búsqueda, si la tormenta era fuerte, pero la enfermedad en mis ojos se comenzaba a manifestar, y como se manifestó a mi manera idiota se hizo ver en medio del bosque, y con la lluvia mas fuerte mis ojos comenzaron a sangrar, todo fue repentino un gran dolor me debilito no supe mas de mi. **_

**Itachi: Donde estoy?**

**Riku: Te encontré inconsiente y lleno de sangre**

**Itachi: Mis ojos que demonios**

**Riku: Dime desde cuando lo sabes?**

**Itachi: No hace mucho, pero no pensé que**

**Riku: Tenias que decírmelo**

**Itachi: No quise molestarte **

**Riku: Uchiha como quieres que nos casemos si no confias en mi**

**Itachi: Que? Riku **

**Riku: Mira si quieres que me case contigo necesito que me digas todo **

**Itachi: Todo?**

**Riku: Si, todo, nada de secretos **

**Itachi: Riku no quiero **

**Riku: Mira lo que recuerdo de los consejos que mi madre nos daba a sus tres hijas era que el matrimonio es una cuestión de confianza, y si nos casaremos tendras que confiar en mi, tal vez no me agrade todo pero esta no es una misión temporal**

**Itachi: Se que puedo confiar en ti**

**Riku: Entonces que esperas, cuéntame todo y después hablemos de lo que implicara casarnos**

**Itachi: Si te cuento todo si te casa conmigo**

**Riku: Si**

**Itachi: Riku entonces acércate**

**Riku: Hee? Que pasa?**

_**Bese a Riku esto la dejo sorprendida, no tardo en corresponderme, era perfecto, puedo darme el lujo de decir que hice que el enojo que sentía por no haberle contado de mi enfermedad, fuera desapareciendo, me encanto, después le conte todo sin esconder algo, al final ella me beso y me dijo solo estas palabras**_

**Riku: Itachi sere tu esposa y siempre te apoyare pase lo que pase**

_**Esto fue suficiente para mi, me dio fuerzas en mi misión, ella ahora estaría conmigo, tendría de nuevo alguien en quien confiar plenamente, no paso mas que dos semanas, toda la aldea estaba en un alto grado de felicidad, no se hizo esperar los preparativos de la boda, Kisame por su parte no hacia otra cosa que burlarse de mi**_

**Kisame: Es en serio, llegamos a este dia?**

**Itachi: Dejame de joder **

**Kisame: Oye no digamos nada a los demás sobre que ella ya sabes**

**Itachi: Si, no la arriesgaría asi**

**Kisame: Bueno agregare que es una buena decisión**

**Itachi: Y eso a que viene?**

**Kisame: Tu y ella son buenos ninjas, pero juntos parece que ser que son excelentes, y bueno con ese lazo que los une es favorable**

**Itachi: Asi como es espero no se arrepienta**

**Kisame: Eso seria genial**

**Itachi: Que gran apoyo**

**Kisame: Para servirte amigo**

_**La ceremonia se llevo de manera tradicional fue precedida por los ancianos, Kisame llevo a Riku, cuando entraron al templo me quede sin palabras, su traje de novia totalmente blanco con bordados plateados en los bordes, quede enbobado, después de la ultima toma de sake nos declararon marido y mujer, al salir los aldeanos nos felicitaron**_

**Kisame: Felicidades o debo decir mi pésame?**

**Riku: Cara de…**

**Itachi: Gracioso**

**Aldeana: Riku-sama, Itachi-san, les podemos tomar una fotografía**

**Riku: He a si claro, tu que dices Itachi?**

**Itachi: Confio en ti, eres mi esposa**

**-**_**FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

**Esta fue la forma en que yo contraje matrimonio, me hubiera gustado que tu estuvieras ahí, y si ahora tu estas en este paso te reitero lo que mi esposa dijo en ese momento, todo es con confianza, escucha a tu futura esposa y haz que te escuche creeme ese es un arma importante para esa misión.**

**Felicidades hermano, te deseo lo mejor en este momento llamado matrimonio, aprovecho para pedirte que entregues esto a Kenji, es el dia que su madre y yo nos casamos.**

**Una vez mas te felicito, se feliz.**

**Itachi.**

_El moreno miraba fijamente la fotografía, su hermano sonriendo abrazando por la espalda a la sacerdotisa, el con su traje tradicional, completamente negro, mientras que ella con su yukata blanca y sl cabello suelto , ambos sonriendo, su hermano y esa sonrisa sincera_

Sakura: ¿Es Itachi?

Sasuke: En que momento llegaste tu?

Sakura: No tiene mucho, los padres de Kenji eran una pareja hermosa, es notable que se parece mucho a tu hermano

Sasuke: Lo se, dime a que haz venido Sakura?

Sakura: Yo venia a buscarte

Sasuke: Sakura escúchame, me quiero casar contigo, pero tengo que pedirte algo

Sakura: Lo siento Sasuke

Sasuke: Que?

Sakura: Shikamaru me lo conto todo, lo siento, me comporte como tonta

Sasuke: Yo también hice mal, debi hacer que me escucharas

Sakura: Sasuke, lo siento

Sasuke: Sakura aun quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura: Si, si quiero

Sasuke: Entonces confía en mi

Sakura: Lo are

Sasuke: Anda vamos con el dobe

Sakura: Si estaba en extremo histérico, cuando vine contigo

Sasuke: Anda entonces, vamos

_Ambos se besaron y caminaron abrazados al hospital en la entrada encontraron a Kenji, quien miraba perdido al piso_

Sakura: Kenji que pasa?

Kenji: Es que están esperando que tia Hinata salga

Sasuke: Anda vamos a ver como esta

Sakura: Danos la mano Kenji

_Los tres entraron, todos miraron con gusto la boda seguía en pie, mientras tanto Naruto ya sobrio camino a ellos con un pequeño bultito color rosa entre sus brazos_

Naruto: Sakura-chan, Teme, miren soy papá, miren es la niña mas bonita del mundo

Sakura: Naruto felicidades es hermosa

Sasuke: Es un alivio es una niña muy linda no como tu

Naruto: Oye teme que me quieres decir

Sasuke: Hmp, tonto

Sakura: Naruto como se llamara?

Naruto: Su nombre es mmm Aika si es Aika, mi linda Aika

Kenji: Puedo verla tio Naruto?

Naruto: Claro cargala Kenji

Sakura: Con cuidado Kenji

Sasuke: No se te vaya a caer

Kenji: No tio

_El pequeño tomo el bultito miro detenidamente una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos negros, y unos ojos azules llenos de vida, Kenji no pudo quitar la mirada, de pronto la abrazo a su pecho, esto dejo extrañado a los adultos_

Sakura: Kenji estas bien?

Kenji: Hola Aika, mi nombre es Kenji Kousuta, y yo te voy a proteger siempre

Naruto: Que esta pasando?

Orochimaru: Mmm ya hicieron un vinculo

Sasuke: Tu que haces aquí?

Orochimaru: Queria verlo, el lazo de protección y lealtad de los Kousuta al clan Uzumaki

Naruto: De que hablan?

Sasuke: Luego les explico

Sakura: Anda Kenji, entrega a Aika con tu tio Naruto

Kenji: Si, si tia

_Con cuidado el niño beso la frente de la recién nacida y la deposito en brazos del feliz padre, todos felicitaron a la oji perla y al rubio, los futuros esposos siguieron con sus preparativos de boda, asi pasaron dos semanas y el gran día llego _

Ino: Anda frentona quédate quieta no puedo terminar el peinado

Temari: Haruno, quieta

Sakura: Estoy nerviosa

Tsunade: Seguro tu prometido esta igual

: Hija te ves hermosa tranquila

Hinata: Anda Sakura te ves muy linda

Sakura: Hinata pero si en ti no se noto que tuvieras a Aika

Hinata: Me apenas jejeje

Matsuri: Es hora chicas, anden esperan a la novia

_Las damas de honor hicieron su aparición con hermosas Yukatas azul cielo con petalos de cerezo bordados, luego la madre de la novia con su yucata verde y bordados de la misma forma, y al ultimo pero aun mas importante la novia del brazo de su padre, el con la yucata en gris, y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco satinado, y su cabello sujeto con un moño tradicional, mientras que el moreno y a lado de el, su amigo ambos con yukata negra_

: Sasuke Uchiha, te entrego a mi hija, a apartir de hoy la dejo a tu cuidado, hazlo como lo hice yo

Sasuke: Señor Haruno cuento con eso, siempre cuidare de Sakura

_La ceremonia comenzó su curso, Tsunade lloraba junto a la madre de Sakura, orochimaru los miraba fastidiado, (lo había hecho usar Yukata), las damas de honor miraban con ojos de borrego la escena, Kakashi y el Uzumaki miraban a Sasuke con cara de pervertidos_

Sacerdote: Uchiha-san acepeta a la señorita Haruno-san como esposa?

Sasuke: Si acepto, con honor y lealtad a este matrimonio

Sacerdote: Haruno-san acepta al señor Uchiha-san?

Sakura: Si acepto, con honor y lealtad este matrimonio

Sacerdote: Bueno pues con lo dicho les presento a los señores Uchiha, puede besar a la novia

Sasuke: Sakura te amo

Sakura: Y yo a ti Uchiha

Sasuke: Señora Uchiha

Naruto: Vamos teme besala

Kakashi: Anden que quiero irme ya

_Con un beso lleno de amor sellaron su matrimonio, pronto todos sus amigos y la familia de Sakura se juntaron y tomaron la foto de boda, una foto en la que Sasuke sonreía con gran amor a Sakura._


End file.
